Bella Monroe Malfoy
by BellatrixRemairaBlack
Summary: Draco's been protecting his baby sister ever since she was born, and he's really possessive. Bella's making new friends and might just find herself in some BIG trouble. But only time can tell. Who is her true soulmate?Will it be Ron, Harry Potter, maybe someone unexpected?Read! Okay, I'm not going to update until I hit 10 reviews. so REVIEW THIS!
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_ A four year old Draco Malfoy stood guard over his baby sister in her crib as she slept, Bella. Draco was very protective over his baby sister these days, ever since about two years ago Lucius Malfoy joked with his son that Draco was to be the man of the house, and he'd have to take care of Bella or else she'd be taken away from him. Lucius had been talking about the future boys in Bella's life, but Draco misunderstood. He had taken the joke as a warning and now had a bad habit of guarding her when she slept. Draco had always wanted a sibling, one that he could teach and love and someone to practice spells with. One the day finally came, Draco was greeted with the sight of a beautiful baby girl wrapped in a blanket. She looked like himself, but girly. Bella Monroe Malfoy had short blond hair, baby blue eyes, and very pale skin. She looked just like the rest of the family but yet, still in her own league. Draco occupied himself with the book he had received as a present, it was a picture book, but the nonetheless a book. He smiled when a cute babbling gargle sound filled the room. Draco through the book down and leaned over the expensive crib. Baby blue orbs peered at him lovingly and peals of soothing laughter filled the room. _

_ A six year old Bella Malfoy clutched her eight year old brother's hand, and hurried throughout Diagon Ally, for their parents eagerly waiting at home for their return. Bella had begged for Draco to take her gift shopping for her birthday and after a few minutes, he finally said yes. He could never say yes to his darling sister. Bella swung their arms back and forth as she ran from aisle to aisle looking for something to buy. There were so many things to get. Sugary sweets, glorious toys, dollies, and oh my! Bella stopped in front of a see through window and eagerly peered inside. __**It was perfect,**__ she thought to herself. In side that clear glass casing, was the Midnight Runner six thousand. It was just small enough for a certain six year old girl… Bella threw her arms around her big brother, and batted her silver eyelashes at him. "Please? Please oh please oh please Draco? It's perfect! I need it!" Draco leaned down and put his hands on her shoulders and shook her slightly. "You know, last time I checked, you're too young for riding a broom." Bella's eyes bubbled up and glistened over, she looked as if she was fighting back tears. "Little Brat! We're Malfoy's! Of course we're getting you that broom stick." Draco teased her, and smiled when she barreled ahead into the broom shop._

_ Draco's simple smile slid off his handsome face when he stepped into the shop. Bella was shaking her hands with those blood traitor Weasleys,_ Ron Weasley to be exact._**Jeez I left her for all of ten seconds! Can't she stay out of trouble? **__Draco growled at the picture and ran as fast as he could, and then Draco dramatically ripped Bella away from Ron Weasley. One of our favorite red headed friends of course. Bella squealed in surprise and kicked her feet."Don't you dare touch her again Weasley, or I'll rip your hands off." He growled at Ron Weasley who. In turn had glared back. "Draco don't be so-" Bella drifted off and stared at the floor. Draco absolutely hated when she called him names. Draco took Bella's hand and "Bye Bella!" Ron called to irk Draco, and it definitely worked. Draco chose to not pummel the Weasley in front of his baby sister. They bought Bella's birthday present, made up, and walked home in peace. _

When Bella was nine, and Draco was eleven, she and her parents accompanied Draco to the Hogwarts express. It'd be two years till Bella would be able to go to school, and she was devastated. For her, two years is two years two long. (A/n: For me too!) Hand in hand, Draco led Bella to Platform nine and three quarters, their parents in tow. "Mamma! I don't want Draco to go!" Bella whined for the eightieth time this week. She'd been throwing tantrums all morning, Bella was going to really miss her older brother. They couldn't handle being separated for so long, and Bella just knew that if Draco left, she wouldn't feel the same. Narcissa looked down at her daughters glowing blue orbs, still shining with tears, and softly soothed her. "Bella don't worry, it's just three months. I promise Draco will come home for Christmas break." Bella sniffed and nodded, then threw her arms around her brother. "Promise?" She asked, her lips quivering, in danger of sobbing. Draco rolled his eyes, his sister was really over reacting. "Listen Bella. I'm not dying or anything, just please take care of yourself." Bella didn't let loose one tear until Draco was offcally on the train. But when the train left, Bella had to be dragged away sobbing by her father, because Bella had tried to jump onto the train at the last minute. The whole time, Draco's heart shrank six sizes smaller. The absence of his sisters warmth, made him freezing.

(Authors Note: Okay! Now this was just a review of some cute encounters between Draco and his cute little sister Bella. Draco!, is going to get soo mad when he finds out that Bella's been keeping a secret! Next chapter is Bella's first day at Hogwarts. Loves!~ Juliunna Marie!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Bella pov

I was so nervous, but at the same time excited! Finally, I was the big fourteen, and I was starting my Fourth year at Hogwarts. Well, actually this would be my first year, I transferred from another Wizard School a while ago. I really wanted to spend my precious time with my awesome older brother Draco! Six months ago, Draco and I received our Hogwarts letters! Right about now, we were on our way to the Hogwarts Express! Mentally squealing, our family walked along the Muggle train station normally. Well, as normally as you can be when you have a family of inhumanly beautiful people that are carrying owls and weird creatures. "Draco? How's my hair? Is the color okay or does it make me look too shiny? What about my outfit? Draco, I don't know if you know this, but Harry Potter goes to Hogwarts! Draco, do you know Harry Potter? Oh my goodness, do you think he'll like me? Oh my goodness I can't wait to meet him! What if we need to use the bathroom? I thought trains aren't supposed to have clean bathrooms! Is the train food good lately? Mom! Where's my lipstick?! Is that Harry Potter over there?" Daddy, Mommy, and Draco all chuckled at me. This isn't funny! "Stop laughing at me! This isn't funny. I'm nervous." Daddy stifled his chuckle and then took look out, and once he said coast was clear, Draco and I wheeled our carts into platform nine and three quarters. Once on the other side, I gasped. It was soo cool! Just as I remembered it. There's the Hogwarts express! "Draco! Look!" I pointed at the ghost that just flew pass us. "Yeah Bella I see! Stop being so overly excited about everything. "Draco grinned at me, giving me a side hug. Momma and Daddy came onto the platform just now.

"Draco, keep an eye on your sister for us will you? I'm afraid that she'll get so excited she'll explode." Mom and I rolled our eyes at Daddy's joke, but Draco and he chuckled. The bell rang, signaling the train's departure. I smiled and flung myself into my dad's open eyes. Mom and Draco joined and we had a quick family group hug. "Bye Mom! Bye Daddy!" Draco and I lugged our luggage onto the train. "Okay bye Draco! I'm going to go find my seat now." I didn't even make it two feet. Draco grabbed my shirt collar and lightly pulled me back, "Why don't we just sit with me and my friends Bellsie?" I pulled my collar out of his reach and again pushed my stuff. "You can, but I really want to start making my own friends. And don't you ever call me Bellsie again or I'll pop you!" I snapped at him and walked away. He knows that I don't like it when people call me Bellsie or something stupid like that. "Sorry." He half heartedly waved me off Wait a minute, Draco has all our money. Oh well! I continued on my mission to find and make new friends. That and I really want to find this Harry Potter guy. I've heard that he was at our school, but I've never really seen him. Let alone talk to him.

But for real! I think it was a little weird how Draco just let me walk away without a warning, or insisting to come with me. Usually he's really over protected like that. Like, whenever I'd go on a play date or something, he'd always remind the friend that I was supposed to be home at a certain time, or if he saw one scratch on me they'd be dead. One time, I met a boy named Michael Bailey, well we were really compatible and all that junk, but when Draco found out he went berserk because he thought we were dating! Draco scared Michael soo bad that Michael had to move. But Draco apologized so I'm okay now. And I was only seven, so it's so not like Draco to just let me on my own. Oh I forgot my name is Bella Monroe Malfoy.

Being a Malfoy has its perks. I'm part Veela, Metamorphmagus, and totally gorgeous! Not that I like to brag but whatever. Now that I'm older, my shadowy blond hair has turned into brilliant silver. Mamma and Daddy says it's because I'm a Malfoy princess or something like that. As I was saying, my brilliant silver hair reaches my hips in curly ringlets. My blue eyes are bolder and even darker then when I was a baby. I have pale pink lips that are always perfectly glossed. And I've been hiding a secret from everyone in my family for quite a while, but we'll get to that later. I'm not as tall as Draco, but I should be when I hit my second growth spurt. At least I hope so. "Hey." Two gruff voices came from behind me. I turned around and flinched in surprise. Man these two were big, but definitely potential friends. "Hello." I bravely said and reached my hand out. The two guys who had approached me smirked and shook my hands. "I'm Crabbe and this is Goyle." The tall one nodded to me. I'm not really liking the bad scruffy vibe their both letting off, but hey I'll take what I can get. "Well I'm Bella-"

"Bella Monroe Malfoy! We know, your Draco's baby sister." Huh. Did these two nut cases just call me a baby? Okay, hold on a minute, I think I know what's going on here. Remember what I was saying about Draco not usually letting me walk around on my own? Yeah well if he sent these two goons to watch over me, I'm going to freak! "Did Draco send you both to me?" I asked unsurely, although it sounds like something he'd do. The two large body guards nodded and smirked again. Now I don't have a thing for them, but their smirks were so cute! In a ravenous, I'm into douche bags way. Yeah that's about right. "Well both of you can go back. I'm perfectly okay with taking care of myself." Something told me I'd have to get rid of them myself. "Sorry Madame." The shorter one drawled out lazily. "But it's Malfoy's orders. We're here to protect you." My insides boiled with anger. How many times do I have to tell Draco that I'm not a porcelain freaking doll? Just because I look like one doesn't mean I'm fragile or something! I was so angry that even though these dudes were twice my size, I pushed them out of the way, stomped into the nearest cabin, and slammed the door in the faces.

I took a deep breath, when I get off this train I'm so going to punch Draco! "Whoa! Hey are you-"

"-Okay?"

Swinging around I failed to notice that there were already people in this cabin already. Judging by their red hair and red freckles, they were Weasleys. Draco had warned me already not to go near one, but since when did I follow Draco's ruled anyway? "Um yeah sorry, they were just making me angry. Hey can I sit in here?" There were two of them in here; this must me the twins Draco told me about. "Of course, I'm Fred and that's-"

"And I'm George." I giggled. The way they finished each other's sentences were pretty cool, even if sometimes it was annoying. "Well my name is Bella, Bella Malfoy." Both of the twins gasped at me, and then after the initial shock wore off they hurried over to me. "What are you doing?" I asked them. Fred and George got down on their knees and started to bow. "We are honored to be in your presence Ms. Malfoy. Please forgive for our subtleness Ms. Malfoy. You are very welcomed in our house of friendship." Hey their both making fun of me. "Hey Weasels are you making fun of me?" I twinkled, lights sparkling in my eyes. We all laughed and got to talking. The twins told me of their amazing pranks and jokes, and I told them of my life back home. "No offense Bella, but your older brother might just be the object of many of our pranks in the future." I frowned and pouted out my lips at them both. "But why him? Isn't Draco's nice?" Fred and George fake gasped, ugh I hate when people do that. "Maybe at your home but here, he's a brat." I stuck my tongue out at both of them.

"Whatever. So, what year are you guys in?" Apart from them both being Weasleys, I think that the two of them would make really good friends for me. If only… I wasn't a Malfoy. "So, is Draco really mean here?" The two twins then started to tell me all the bad things Draco had done. Things like starting fights, calling people names, and calling this girl who I have no idea whom a Mudblood. Wow, Draco has been a very bad boy! I guess when I see him again; it's up to me to set him straight. "Okay never mind I don't want to hear it! Sorry about what Draco did, I'll set him straight though, don't worry." Fred and George were telling me all about how Draco had disrespected their family. Oh this won't do! It won't do any good at all. "You know you are like the only Malfoy we've met who isn't all cocky-"

"-Or grouchy!"

"Don't forget full of themselves."

"Hey Bella, your fourteen right?" George and Fred smirked at each other. Ha, I know where this is going. "Sorry guys, I'm not in the mood for that." Okay, since Draco was a tad bit mean to them, I'll let this time slide with the twins being disrespectful towards my family. "Hey Bella want a candy?" George held his hand out to me and resting on his palm was one green glossy looking tablet. Daddy has always told me not to take candy from strangers but… hey, we know each other's names! That's a start! "Evanesco!" I exclaimed with emotion, my hand clutched tightly around my wand. The candy in George's hands grew so big he had to hold it with two! "Here now we can share it!" I snatched the candy out of George's hands and split it into three parts. It's only fair if I share after all. "Here Fred, you take this one. I'll get the smallest since I'm the littlest. Now let's all eat it at the same time. I love to share guys!" You see, why I wanted us to eat it at the same time is because I suspect that this is some kind of joke. Fred and George should have known I'd figure it out, after all they had only described their new invention, and cupids love shots, to me less than five minutes ago. "Bottoms up." Fred said scared. He and George shared a look and at the same time, we all popped the cupids love shots into our mouths

Okay now, I didn't feel all warm, if fact, I didn't really feel different. "Hey guys, explain to me what these are supposed to do again? I don't feel different." Fred rolled his eyes playfully and grabbed my right hand. Then he leaned down on one knee and purred to me, "Isabella listen up because I won't say this again. I've known you for all of fifteen minutes and I can't help but think that you're the one. Will you be,,, My friend?" I couldn't really help the laugh that bubbled up inside of me. Draco's told me of this joke before, but in this situation it's just flat out funny when you get the privilege of having it happening to you. "Really I kind of already got the idea that we were really good friends. Surprising both the twins, I pulled them into a hug. "Too bad you guys are practically adults, we could have done something." I winked at both of them and waved goodbye. "Alright guys, I'm going to go socialize, I guess I'll see you both later?" They both smiled and nodded and me, they were both so nice. But I'm not very sure myself if we going to be able to see each other very often. I mean, they're both in Gryffindor and I'm in Slytherin. Those mixes don't really work out very often, but I'll try my best. These twins are really nice. Quietly, I slipped out into the hall and continued on my walk. Everyone was packed into Cabins so far so I didn't really see anyone. Oh hold on a minute… that can't be… Blaise! "Blaise! Blaise it's me Bella!" Blaise who must have been grabbing something from the trolley, had lots of food in his arms. But upon seeing me, he dropped it and pulled me into a rough bear hug.

"Wow Bella what happened to you?! Your hot! I mean you used to be just adorable but now you're like smoking!" I blushed at that comment and made up for it by brushing my face into his jacket. "Where's Draco?" I asked timidly. Blaise really has a way of catching me off guard. He's just so **bold**! "Oh he's looking for you. Where were you?" Blaise pressed on. Okay, now there's another thing I have to look out for. Everyone knows that the Slytherin's don't usually like the Gryffindor students, so if my friends desert me for hanging out with the Weasley twins, then I'm going to be mad! "Just hanging out with a few friends."

"What friends?" Blaise pressed on but I just replied with a, "Just some new friends I met." Blaise raised an eyebrow at me, but before he could further interrogate me, Draco rounded around the corner and spotted me. A huge smile spread across his face and I was aware that there were many faces pressed up on the windows to see what was happening. Where Draco was currently standing was now a puff of air, I raised an eyebrow but already knew what was happening. Draco wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and hugged me. "Having fun there Bella. Where have you been this whole time? I've been-" I sighed sadly and pouted again. Draco needs to get over this! "-Worried I know." I said rather glumly, and let my legs crumple out from under me. Draco could carry me; I don't feel like walking anymore. Raising my fingertips to the crown of my head, I pressed down on my scalp. Instantly, my shiny silver hair turned dark blue. My favorite color.

Slowly, I felt myself slip into a silent tantrum. I really hate how everyone acts like I'm all fragile! I'm stronger then Daddy! I can definitely guarantee that. "Bella!" A boy shouted from the edge of the corridor. Draco froze, his grip on me tightening automatically. Twisting around in my older brother's arms, I so who it was and my bad mood instantly turned into bliss. "Jake? Is that you?" But Jacob isn't a wizard! I thought he was a… soon to be shape shifter. Or at least that's what my visions told me. I'll tell you more about that later. Draco let me down and the second my feet left the floor I was barreling down the hall way. Ignoring the teasing shouts and outrageous protests from my brother Draco, I threw myself into the air. So high I could touch the ceiling, I ignored Draco's yells when I fell down. But I didn't mind, because I fell into my best friend Jacob Blacks arms. (A/n: Okay! I bet you didn't see that coming! I don't feel like describing him! You all already know what he looks like anyway! Duh) Frowning again, I reached up and touched what used to be his wonderful head of long hair. Now it was cute and did a _swoosh_. He's just lucky it's cute. "Jacob Black what the hell are you doing here?" Now, from the minute I met Jacob, I've known he was part of the supernatural world. But I thought he belonged as a werewolf, sure as hell not a wizard! (A/n: Since obviously Bella doesn't live in Forks, I'll explain in the next chapter how she's knows Jakey.) Jacob put me on my feet and blushed nervously from all this close contact. Well he should be used to it by now, I am me and this won't change.

"Well that's the thing Bells. I was sitting in my house just doing stuff, and well an owl started to scratch on my window. I was going to ignore it, but I noticed it had a letter attached to it. So I-" That's not what I meant. To silence Jacob's very long story I held a hand with green nails, beautiful work of art though. Okay so basically Jacob just found out he was a wizard a while ago, I get it. But what I don't get, is how I never noticed that he was a wizard in all the time I've know him! "Ehem." Draco growled at Jacob's arm still around my waist, we both blushed as Jacob removed his arm. "Bella who is this?" Draco growled at me, not taking his furious eyes off me. He growled at Jacob again. (A/n: Alright Jacobs sixteen and she's fourteen.) Why oh why must Draco be my brother? I asked god as I as stood protectively in front of Jacob. Draco couldn't hurt him while I was there. In fact, Draco wasn't hurting _my _Jacob at all. "Draco I swear if you do anything I'll kill you!" With one last final glare at Draco, I took his hand and waved goodbye to Jacob. "I'll talk to you later Jake. I'm in trouble." He eyed Draco with uncertainly, nodded understandably and walked off by himself. Draco steered me into a lone cabin and slammed the door. Blaise was already waiting for us.

This was going to take some explaining… I checked again to make sure the door was shut tightly so that no one could hear. "Spill it." Draco spit at me. Chuckling I sat in a seat far away from everyone else. I pulled my knees up under my chin and rested for a moment. And then, I took a deep breath, and started my story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The truth comes out

"Spill it Bella." Draco glared at me. Okay this is going to be hard. "Well, ever since I was six years old… I've been sneaking out of my room at night time ever since I was six and going to forks and meeting Jacob." I rushed out through my teeth. All the boys except Draco looked surprised. Jacob does have really excellent hearing. "Wait a minute." Draco half shouted. "You've been sneaking off to another state ever since you were six years old? How in Merlin's name does that happen? And what have you been doing in this Forks place Bella? And how did you get there in the first place?" "Well Draco this is how it went. One night, when I was a kid, I found out that I could Apparate by myself, and no one could detect it! Not the ministry or anyone! So I decided that I wanted to go on a vacation. I changed my appearance just to be safe. Only when everyone was asleep, there was no harm down." I put my hands up in surrender; Draco looked like he could commit murder. And it might have been my neck he wanted to squeeze the life out of.

"So long story short, I needed someone to fix my bike, you know my motorcycle you bought me." I winced hopefully Draco doesn't take it back. So many fun things I did with that bike, Ahhh memories. "So, I needed it fixed and I went to Jacob. He was kind enough to fix it for free with the payment of friendship on his mind." I snapped my fingers when I heard Blaise whisper in Draco's ear, "I think he had more than friendship on his mind." 1, 2, 3, 4, I counted in my head. It's an anger tactic I made up to keep me calm. "Shut up Drake, Jacob isn't like that." Taking a deep breath I pulled Draco into a hug and shared my story of how I met Jacob through Legilimency so Draco knew I was telling the complete and only truth. After a moment, Draco pushed me away and regained his bearings. "Okay, so you're telling the truth, but that doesn't mean I like it." Rolling my eyes, I skipped out of the room without another word. I really didn't feel like sitting through another 'You're a Malfoy' lesson. On other circumstances, I would have just looked for Jacob and hung out with him but I'm really in desperate need of friends.

So I went to the other end of the hall and entered an almost full cart. Just one more seat left next to the Professor. He looked like he was taking a nap. But Draco told me that the Professor's don't ride the train? "Hi." I asked shyly. Everyone looked to me kindly and said hi, while I sat next to Professor, frowning. "Sorry it's the only seat left." A girl with brown bushy hair said. Oh I don't mind. "Oh it's okay. I don't mind sitting next to a teacher. It's just that he looks so unwell." This poor guy must be sick or something. His face was ghastly and white, even in his sleep. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger." She stuck out her hand for me to take and I shook it eagerly. "I'm Ron Weasley, and this is Harry Potter." I shook all their hands eagerly. But when I got to Harry's hand, our eyes locked. His brow furrowed in distress and softened in one step. "You… look like someone I know. Who are you?" He asked me. Oh how I hope he's not talking about Draco. Draco, although he is nice to me, probably didn't show the affection he shows me towards all the students. "Um, my name is Bella Malfoy. Draco's little sister." I mumbled the last part and sighed when everyone's eyes bulged. "Draco has a little sister?" Pushing a piece of my shimmery hair behind my ear, I did the Malfoy eye roll, and mentally blanched. "Yes Draco has a little sister." I shrunk three sizes and turned myself pink. "Wow, you're just like Tonks."

I didn't miss the way Ron and Hermione elbowed Harry for saying that. Wander what that was about. Reaching out my hand, I touched Harry's forehead with my finger. Immediately, my powers spread to him and he sprouted boils on his ear. Harry, who could only see that my finger was on his forehead, chuckled and asked me what I was doing. Hermione gasped at me and clapped her hands. "Wow Bella, you can spread your powers to other people? That's awesome." Harry raised an eyebrow at them and then he whispered to me. "What's happening?" He pleaded with me, so I took my finger off his forehead. Hermione took out a notebook and scribbled something in it. "One! Two! Three! Ron calm down or you'll inhale all our meals!" Ron blushed and singled himself to one burger. "So, Bella if your Draco's sister, what year are you in?" Harry sat back and watched me with careful eyes. Something tells me that it's because of my brother. "Oh I'm in fourth year. I used to go to an all girls magic school, but I missed my brother. So I had a chat with Dumbledore and asked him to transfer me. And I'm here now." Hermione smiled at me politely and nodded at my answer. "I really want to apologize for whatever horrible thing Draco has ever done to any of you. He's a real twit sometimes but I promise deep down he's really good." Ron mumbled into Harry's ear. "Yeah really deep down, the git. " Frowning, I chose to ignore that comment. "Oh but don't worry, I'm nothing like him," Ron seemed content with my answer, but Harry still seemed troubled. "Is something wrong Harry?" I asked. Harry blushed and look away from me. Huh, what a shame, he's such a handsome lad. The three of them all shared looks but I pretended not to notice.

About an hour later, the train started to slow down. "We can't be their yet, right?" Hermione said rightly so, next to me. I shook my head and looked ahead. Harry was staring at me, and I didn't like it. He had this confused look on his face, as if he couldn't quite figure me out... We all looked towards the window that had been frosting up. But this was different then regular frost, the frost was spreading across the window fast like blood spreading. This is some kind of magic. Ron and Harry made their way to Hermione and me, because by now, the train had stopped completely. "What is happening?" Ron asked but Hermione shook her head. The lights flickered for a second then went out completely. It was so dark I couldn't see very well. I reached out and grabbed the first person I could find, and snuggled my head into their chest. You see, I have this fear of the dark that is very annoying. I'm scared of the dark in more than one hundred words. Mama says that it's because when I was a baby, Draco used to sit my bed at night and tell me scary stories, all the way up until I was three. She says that I used to wail so hard whenever the lights went out; she had to use a nightlight to get me to sleep. "I'm so sorry whoever this is, I'm just really freaked out." Okay, this has got to be a boy, because the only other girl on this train is Hermione and she's right next to me. "It's okay, I got you." He said, and hugged me back awkwardly. I instantly went red in the face and was so glad that the lights were all off. The person I was cuddling was Harry! "Ow." Hermione snapped at whomever. "Ron that was my foot!"

"Sorry!" He replied. "Wait a minute, listen." Ron said, and we all went silent. Oh my god! In the distance Draco could be heard yelling my name. "Bella?" He yelled. "Oh my god! He's so embarrassing." I put my face into the crook of Harry's neck and tightened my grip. I would regret this later but… I'm so cold! "I'm freezing." Hermione said, and we all murmured in agreement. "Sorry Harry." I whispered so no one else but us could hear. I didn't hear a reply, but he didn't push away so I guess that's good. We all froze as we heard the cabin door open, and the cold got twice as bad. My fingers were terribly numb. Nobody said a word, but I did let out a small scream when I saw what was in the doorway. A horrifying creature in a cloak was floating above us, I couldn't see its face though, and the cloak was too dark. My happy mood at gaining friends was gone. I felt as if, I would never be happy again. It looked straight at me, and I froze with fright. My grip tightened ever so slightly on Harry's shoulder, so it wouldn't notice. But it noticed anyway, and looked straight at Harry. I looked away from the horrible thing just into to see's Harry's eyes rolling into the back of his head. It took two seconds for him to sway and then faint right on top of me. I squealed but didn't say anything, because the ghost drifted away and shut the door, taking its icy coldness with it.

"What was that!" I screamed half because I was totally freak, the other half because Harry had fainted on top of me. "Hermione, Ron help! Harry passed out and I'm stuck. Harry sure doesn't look it, but he is heavy. "Wait until the lights are back on, we can't see a thing or do anything until then." That was a man's voice, so I think that it's the Professor that was sleeping. Bought time he woke up might I add. We heard a few more screams down the hall, and after about ten minutes, the lights went on. "Harry's arms were wrapped around my waist when we fell so this was kind of awkward. "Someone needs to help him." I pointed out to the Professor, who was digging around in his suitcase for God knows what. Ron dragged Harry off of me after a little help and I was instantly at his side. "Hold on, I can wake Harry up. I know a spell that would be very useful for this. Taking out my wand I pointed it at Harry and sang, "Rennervate." Harry snapped awake as if someone had slapped him. Hermione clapped again and took more notes. Professor Lupin seemed impressed but handed everyone a block of chocolate. "Eh?" I asked him. Is this our reward for being brave? Professor Lupin, seeing the disbelief on our faces, said, "Eat it, it'll make you feel better." Professor checked to make sure Harry was okay, than left the room with an enormous block of chocolate. I chewed absently on my piece and helped Harry up. "Are you alright?" We all said. I handed Harry his piece, which he stubbornly refused. "I'm fine." He said but I wasn't taking it. "It's true Harry; it'll make you feel better. Just please take it." Harry, seeing my close to tears face, took the chocolate and chewed it. Ron and Hermione had already finished theirs and were watching us with curious smirks on their faces.

"What!" I snapped at them. "Don't mind them, their just jealous." Harry told me, and they both laughed. "Yeah right." Hermione looked like she wanted to tease me but didn't get the chance because the door had opened again. But this time, I was knocked off balance and fell towards the floor. Harry grabbed me and held me inches from the floor. "Hi Draco." I said, bracing for the argument that was about to happen. "Potter!" He ignored me and watched Harry help me up off the floor. "Potter! What are you doing with my sister? Moved on from Diggory so soon?" He spit at Harry and watched me hide behind Harry. Draco didn't look so mad on the outside, but I could see through that. But Harry was so mad he was shaking. I knew who Diggory was. It was the kid that was killed in the Twihard Wizard Tournament last year. Harry had been photographed clutching the guy, Cedric's body, after they had used the port key, and there was something about Voldemort. That I'm sure of, but Draco had token the paper from me before I could read more. "Draco! Stop being so mean!" I snapped at him, and everyone was surprised at my outburst. Even myself, I usually don't snap at him very often, but when I do I go **Bam**! His eyes popped out of his head, "Bella! You can't be serious! Harry Bloody Potter?" I raised an eyebrow like everyone else like I didn't know what he was talking about. "Draco, what are you talking about? You just saw for yourself! I fell and Harry caught me? Is your ego so huge that a boy can't even touch me without facing your rash?"

"Exactly!" Draco blurted out, but huffed when he realized how stupid he just sounded."This isn't over Bella!" Chuckling, I watched him walk out of the room, furious. We all smiled when Ron burst out laughing. Ron told me, after he was done having a laughing spasm, that they usually don't see Draco losing his cool. Over Ron's shoulder, I noticed that Harry's stare had gotten visible warmer. "Wow, that's not something you see every day." Hermione was telling me about all the different houses. To be true, I was really nervous about how this was going to go down. "Yes but guys it's not that simple. All the Malfoy's, have been in Slytherin, leading back a few hundred decades. But, if I were to really think about it, I'm really different then everyone in the family. Do you know what would happen if I were to be put in any other house then Slytherin? Huh! My family, regardless of how much they live me, would disown me. A few years ago, my lots of great Aunt, was disowned because she married a Black. And that is how the blood tradition was split up. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? Remember Sirius Black? Well he's my Uncle! Bet you didn't know that! Huh?" Harry, Hermione, and Ron stood looking at me with their mouths wide open. Oh no! I did it again! At different moments in my life I've found that I am constantly bugging at the little things. "Sorry." I muttered and looked away. No one bugged me for the rest of the ride. Respecting me, Harry gave me a chocolate frog which, upon opening the box, escaped. Geez, if this is the beginning of my new school life, than I can't wait to find out what's next!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

_Disclaimer…_

_Juliunna: Okay, now I'm very excited to be here and to have such our lovely Hogwarts stars here and the teachers and-_

_Harry Potter: Stop stalling Juliunna and say the words._

_Juliunna: (Looks around for an exit)_

_*Snape, Dumbledore, Ron, and Fred and George block the door*_

_Juliunna: Ugh! Fine! I do not own Harry Potter. Just kidding. _

_*Everyone raises their wands and points.*_

_Juliunna: Ugh! You know what, I don't own it. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling forever and always. And Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. Even if I don't want her too. Because as long as the series belong to her, then I'll always have to say goodbye…_

_Hermione: It's okay! We'll always be here in your head._

_Juliunna: Really? Well in that case… Harry, may I have a hug?_

_Harry: Of course._

_*Skips to the story because the disclaimer screen was shatter by the authors excited screaming*_

**(A/n: Okay guys I've realized I screwed up the story! Now back in chapter 2, I realized that I put a scene from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban in my story. When Harry and Draco are supposed to be in their six year! Man I'm stupid! Now here is what happened now then! Remus is coming back to teach for the six year for Harry's sixth year! And since all the dementors are supposed to be going haywire, they took over the school. And now, Ron has got a new rat! That should fix things up.)**

Chapter 3:

** Part 1**

My eyes couldn't take so much beauty in one day. On top of the lake water, there was a reflection of a beautiful pale moon. The water sparkled when I had leaned over the side of the lake to touch it. Rushing forward, I tried to get a boat with Harry, but was ultimately disappointed when Draco grabbed my arm. "Come on Bella, sit with me." So therefore, with a big fat frown on my face, I sat in a boat with Draco and his friends. The two goofs Crabbe and Goyle were there, along with Blaise Zabini, and a new girl? "Um, who's she?" The girl eyed me with disgust but hid it well from Draco's face. Oh wow big surprise, she must like my brother. No wonder she's so jealous. "Calm it Pansy! This is my baby sister, Bella." Pansy's eyes widened the slightest bit, as she took in my Malfoy appearance. Silky silver ringlets, pale skin, dark blue eyes and all. It took all my self control to laugh at her when a relived expression came across her face. "Oh well, nice to meet you Bella." She reached across the wide boat and shook my hand eagerly. "My name is Pansy Parkinson. I didn't know that Draco had a sister so forgive me please, it was just a little shock." I didn't really know what to say to that. This girl is really ignorant; I don't think that she'd be the best ideal friend for me. But hey sometimes I get a little rude too. I'll give this friendship a try.

I gave Pansy a little friendly nod and then propped my head up on my hand. My elbow was resting against the side of the boat. Jacob, who was a few boats away, gave me a smile when our eyes met, and I returned it. He was really one of my greatest best friends. He might have been better than Draco in my book. So when Draco noticed my smile and who I was smiling at, he scowled at us both. But of course, he was ignored. Reaching a hand out, I ran my nimble fingers through the sparkling water. Down below the surface, I could see pretty little fish swimming merrily. "Look Draco! It's a fish!" Draco snickered at me, the git. "What? I'm new to this stuff, give me some more credit." Draco nodded, but he and his friends started a boring conversation about Quidditch. Having no interest whatsoever in this conversation though, I turned away and splashed in the water. "Fine then, just ignore me!" Blaise gave me a smile but I ignored him. Because now I had to worry about the sorting.

**(Skip to Sorting Part 2)**

A nervous expression raked over my whole body as all the kids were called up. None of them really stood out that well to me, but Jacob's did. I made sure I clapped my hardest when he was sorted into Gryffindor. Good for him. Draco was holding my hand assuredly, but it pretty much did nothing for me whatsoever. Thoughts of my family filled my mind as they slowly got closer to my name, Daddy would be so ashamed if I was to be put anywhere but Slytherin. He might disown me if I were to get in Gryffindor, he'd definitely disown me if I were to get in Hufflepuff. Beside me, I could feel Draco wincing from the pressure of my hand on his. Oh I was so nervous I didn't even notice that his hand was in a death grip. "Sorry Draco." He nodded weakly, but smiled for my sake. He's such a good big brother! This reminds me… "Draco? Will you still love me if I don't get in Slytherin?" Draco's eyes shot up towards his forehead. "What? Bella of course I'd still love you! And don't worry! I can already tell that you'd be in Slytherin. You're going to be alright." Draco reached over and ruffled my hair. Like I said a while ago, Draco is a good big brother. The man with the long beard stood up and cleared his throat. "It is I, Professor Dumbledore. Welcome back current students of Hogwarts. And welcome of course our first years." Joyful claps rang throughout the hall. I clapped along with them, but stopped when Draco threw a stern glare at me. "We don't clap for stuff like that! We're Slytherin!" Whoa. My eyes went a little wide but I manage to stop myself just before a tear fell out. Draco is nice most of the time but sometimes he can be a little mean. To distract myself, I paid attention to what Professor Dumbledore was talking about. "Now this year at Hogwarts, we have seven guests to our home. The Ministry says that I shouldn't tell you, but I for one think that you should know the truth. This family that is coming to our home, are vampires." There was an exciting twinkle in his blue eyes when he said that, I giggled at the silliness. While as everyone around us gasped, even Draco. "Now, I should properly introduce to you all this family of vampires. Here are, the Cullens. And don't worry, they do not whatsoever drink Human blood. It's all animal blood." I wanted to die, die so bad right this minute! Death at this point, would be reasonable.

One by one, they all strutted out of the two double doors and down the hall. They were so close, I could smell their sweet scent. Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme Cullen walked onto the stage and stared at everyone curiously. Oh no this isn't good. I have to tell Draco! "Um, Draco?" Draco looked over at me vaguely, because his eyes were trained on the Cullen girls. "Draco I need to tell you something important! I might be in danger!" I was only kidding of course, the Cullens would never hurt me. But I really needed Draco's full attention. "What!" Draco said to be, and his eyes were filled of general concern. "Draco, remember earlier when I told you I was in Forks?" Draco's kind eyes frosted over real fast. They hardened and I'm pretty sure that if looks could kill, I'd be dead already. "What about it?" He snapped at me. Okay, Draco was never a good actor. "Well do you see the one with bronze hair? Standing all the way on the left? Right next to the blond looking vampire dad! No on the left not the right! Yeah that's the one. Well while I was in Forks, about two years ago, we started to date. But we broke up a few months ago. He left me in the woods and moved away." Draco's eyes were glaring daggers in between Edward and me. "What! Since when did that happen? And did you say he left you all alone in the woods?! First you befriend the sixteen year old man at least twice your size, and now you're dating a seventeen year old?" Something exciting must have happened, because there was a lot of loud cheering. Draco screamed at me when the noise got louder. Covering my ears with my soft hands, I didn't notice when Professor Dumbledore announced to the hall that there was a new fourth year student. Draco kicked me a little, so I blushed when I fell on the floor. A few kids at the Slytherin table were howling. I made my way to the stage, trying my best to ignore the Cullens. Alice scooped the sorting hat in her hands and danced her way over to me.

When I was seated on the chair properly, she put the hat on my head. At first I was relieved, she didn't seem to know that I was 'Bella Swan'. But my high hopes were filled with horror when she took a deep, surprised sniff at the air. Her eyes widened as mine did, so I turned away from her. A few rumblings could be heard inside my head. Oh no, that's just great! I've gone crazy! Oh wait never mind. I forgot that the hat could talk. But I couldn't really hear very clearly. "Hi," I said. The hat and I had a few words back and forth, but I wasn't really paying attention all that much. Really, my attention was placed on the family of vegetarian vampires in front of me, who were all whispering furiously. I bet my best dress that it was all about me though. So I was pretty surprised when the talking sorting hat screamed out my house. "Slytherin!" Hell yeah! I ripped the hat off my head and shoved it into Alice's hands, shivering when I felt all the Cullen's icy stare's follow me to my brother's table. Throwing myself into Draco's lap, I wrapped my arms around his neck and squealed. "Draco you're the best big brother ever! You said I'd get in Slytherin and I did!" Draco didn't smile, but he did throw me an evil Malfoy smirk at me. Shivering again, I shifted so I would be comfortable. That type of face meant that I'd see the fury later. And I'm pretty sure I won't like whatever he's planning. "Now before we all eat, we need to sort the Cullens of course. Okay, Esme and Carlisle Cullen will not be sorted though. Esme and Carlisle will be joining Ms. Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing." Another round of applause was heard from the students. "Rosalie Hale." He called, and Rosalie plopped the hat on her head. Not a second later, the hat had already found its choice.

"Slytherin!" Aww nook! Turning around, I patted Draco's cheek and sniffed with sadness. He smirked at me and nodded. "I know but don't worry, I'll make sure she gets a proper greeting in the Slytherin House." Rosalie must have heard Draco talk, because we both scrunched up our faces at the same time. But then again, she didn't say anything. "Emmett Cullen!" The house screamed. And Emmett stuffed the hat on his head. The room was silent, only broken my giggle at his childish antics. I mentally cringed at how much of a resemblance there was from my laugh to a six year olds laugh. Emmett looked up at the laugh and his eyes met mine. Trying not to seem like I was suspicious or something. I didn't laugh, but I did smile and wave at him. Secretly, even though I'm not really in love with Edward or any of the Cullens, Emmett was definitely my favorite. I see why Rosalie loves him. He is definitely one of the funniest people I've ever met in my whole life. Emmett smiled a really goofy smile and waved back at me. Letting another childish giggle escape me, I turned around and cuddled into Draco's lap. After a few minutes, the hat finally made its decision. "Gryffindor!" Smiling, I high fived Draco's hand. A few more Cullen's to go, and then I could finally eat! I'm starving! Emmett took the hat off and made his way to the Gryffindor. I had to stifle another giggle when the Hogwarts students eyed his extreme size with fright. Scardy cats. "Edward Cullen!" The smile on my face transformed into a small glare at Edwards's name. He's the loser who left me in the woods after he dumped me. What a gentlemen! Note the effin sarcasm of course. The hat had barely touched Edward's head when it bellowed, "Hufflepuff!" Turning around so I could look at Draco, I had to remind myself to be careful. They could hear us, not that I cared but still. A small snort escaped me and a smile bubbled at my lips. Draco put a finger to his lips, telling me to be quiet before they noticed. Lots of cheering from the other tabled erupted, but Draco would have hit me if I had tried to cheer. Slytherin's are supposed to be gits, is what I am basically saying.

Alice Cullen the local shopaholic, danced up to the head and dropped in onto her head. Alice had the greatest smile on her face. I'd be more than glad to wipe it off for her though. A full minute had passed before the hat had screamed, "Raven Claw!" A gasp of horror dedicated to all her further makeover victims poured out my heart for them. But I was a little too loud because while she walked to the table, her eyes were trained on me the whole time. Finally, there was only one more Cullen left. And that of course was… "Jasper Hale." Jasper put the hat on carefully and waited patiently. Hmm. Jasper was a little difficult for me. I had no idea what house he would be in. Although I definitely knew the Slytherin would be out of the question. Jasper didn't exactly strike me as brave at first shot, but he definitely is loyal. He is very smart. I'd say Raven Claw. A few minutes later, the house had made its decision. "Raven Claw." Turning around I whispered in Draco's ear, "I knew it." He laughed at me and patted me on the back. When I turned my head, I noticed that a few tables down, a certain blond vampire stared at me. Her stare was filled with confusion and a little bit of… Hope? Dumbledore said a few more words and then he snapped his fingers. A cheer from me filled the room when lots of delicious food filled the table. "Blaise can you pass the turkey?" Blaise nodded and passed me a little turkey. Draco helped himself to the beef stew. After a few minutes, I noticed a drastic change of mood. Looking up, I noticed that the five Cullen teens were sitting at the same table, but they kept whispered and gesturing towards me. I really had to use the bathroom, but I'm afraid that if I were to leave the table alone, they'd follow me. "Pansy?" I half whined, half called, as I stood up off Draco's lap, brushing off my favorite pair of jeans. Pansy turned towards me and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah Bella?" A walked a few steps down and sat at her end of the table. "Pansy I need to use the bathroom, and I don't want to go alone. Will you come with me?" At the same time, I hinted at her, tilting my head back towards the Cullens. Pansy eyed them suspiciously for a minute, then leaned forward and whispered to me. "Why are they all staring at you like that?" She whispered to me. Grabbing her hand, I pulled her out of the Grand Hall and towards a room that we passed on the way in. It was definitely the bathroom. "Come with me and we'll find out." We both blanched when the Cullen's eyes followed us to the door.

**(Part 3)**

Once we were safely in the girl's restroom, I locked the door and put a silence charm around this room. "Pansy, they are going to totally stalk me if they find out who I really am!" So Pansy and I sat down and we talked about me and Edward's relationship and what I had done. Pansy patted my shoulder and comforted me. "Hey try to ignore them or something. It should eventually work. They might just get the hint. But you should really work on your identity, Do not, whatsoever let them find out about the fake you." I totally agree. As long as the Cullens don't find out that I'm the fake 'Bella Swan', I have absolutely nothing to worry about. Okay so after that, I took down the silence charm and did my business. It didn't take very long but a few minutes later we were walking back to the Grand Hall. We made it there just in time too, because everyone was lining up. Draco, who was looking around for what was most likely me, pushed people out of the way in his one man search party. "Draco! I'm here!" With a friendly wave goodbye to Pansy, I ran through the line of people to get to him. _Thump!_ I smashed right into a wall of concrete. Or at least it felt like it. I fell back and fell right on top of my butt! It stung too. Oh shoot my forehead is going to explode! Wait a minute… Concrete? Forcing myself not to scream, I played dumb and looked up, rubbing my forehead and mewing. "Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you were going so fast. It was stupid of me not to notice." A hand white as marble shot out and wrapped itself around my skinny waist, then pulled me up. Alice, who I had ran into, got a little closer and sniffed me again. Putting a cute little finger to my dimpled chin, I looked into the faces of all seven Cullens, then I raised an eyebrow at what I saw. They all looked so terrible and miserable! Edward was the worst. He looked so sad. Ha! Serves him right. So when I spoke in a cute and adorable little girl voice, I silently laughed in the way there faces fell. I bet that they were hoping it was actually their 'Bella'. "Hey, I'm Bella." I stuck out my hand and shook all of theirs like an overexcited child.

The effect was dreadful! Ha it was so cool, the second they heard the name 'Bella' they all slumped. Whatever. They're the ones that left me behind after all. No one says I have to care. Everyone was affected, but Rosalie's effect was a little different from everyone else's. "We heard." Rosalie cooed at me, and then she bent her knees a bit so she could get face to face with me. Oh yeah that's right, Rosalie loves kids. Ha, if she only knew. Oh this is going to be so fun! I reached out and touched her golden hair. "I love your hair! It's so shiny!" I said, and she giggled. Then she ran a free hand through mine. Chills spread through my skull. Her hands were just so damn cold! "Oh I love your hair too. It's so soft. I wish I could wear silver hair and get away with it." With a giggle, I looked away and pretended to be shy. But then, I threw my arms around Emmett's leg. "Hi!" I cooed at him, which caused all of them to laugh. Emmett scooped me up and held me upside down in the air, which I again giggled at. "Hi! My names Emmett!" He joked with me, and then everyone introduced themselves. When I got to Edward, I cooed at him, "Why are you so sad looking? You should be happy!" Emmett was still holding me upside down by my ankles, so I pursed my lips at Edward. But right on cue, before Edward could answer me, Draco entered the pictured. Flanked by his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle, they nervously stood 'strong' and tried to retrieve me. "Excuse me Gryffindork. I need my sister back." He stated strongly, but almost ran when Emmett's booming laughter rang throughout the room. Did I mention it was quickly emptying? "Yeah sure, just give me a second." Emmett shifted me over to Alice and cracked his knuckles to scare Draco. Pretty sure it worked. "Hey ravens feet! Stop sniffing my sister, it's creeping me out!" Indeed, Alice was sniffing me, but I'm pretty sure that if she could cry, she would. "Oh sorry Bella. It's just that you smell just like _her_! "Who Alice?"

Alice put me down on my two feet, and looked away. "Sorry, it just hurts too much to talk about her." Nodding I looked back to Draco. Ooh, I have the greatest finale act. "Draco!" I squealed in a high pitch girly voice, and flung myself into his waiting arms. "Took you long enough. And where did you run off too Bellyboo?" Ooh yeah, that did it. I looked behind me quickly enough to see Emmett's jaw drop. Back when I was 'Bella Swan', Emmett called me Bellyboo. Hilarious. "Bye guys! See you later." And with that Draco took my hand and we both ran off to catch the receiving line of the Slytherin kids.

Back at the Slytherin common room, I waved hello to Uncle Snape and stopped at the dorm ladders. There were cool ropes that led down to another floor, even though the common room was in the basement. "Draco? I don't want to go down there!" For the fifteen time, I begged Draco to let me sleep with him. "Why wouldn't you want to sleep with the other girls? I sure would!" Grinning to myself, I let my foot connect with his shin. "Don't talk like that to me Malfoy!" Draco smirked at me once he got rid of all the painful tears in his eyes. "Oh yeah! Bella you're forgetting, that you are a Malfoy too!" Um. Duh! "You don't think I know that Drake? Come on!" I leaned closer and whispered in his ears. "I'm scared to sleep alone." Then I jutted my lip out and begged him to let me sleep with him. Finally, no less than a minute later, he caved. "Fine Bella! Come on, before somebody see's you!" And with that, we both went down the ropes and got ready for bed. Hah, I always get my way when it comes to him.

**(A/n: Okay Review! I'm awesome at this. I finished my project today! So I have lots of inspiration. Expect a little bit of Jacob Black in the next chapter. I realized I haven't really been given him any attention lately. Now, tell me the ideal type of couples. Now sorry for you Edward fans, but I don't like him! I'm team Jacob all the way! Don't expect any Edward/Bella any time soon. Tell me… I know you guys saw that chemistry between Bella and Harry! But remember, Ron might just have a chance too. You never know. Maybe some Neville? Nah, only as a friend. Although I am in love with Snape… not going to happen at all. I've made my mind up though, sometime very soon, Ron is going to have a little loving too. It may be with Bella, or Hermione. Or I might just make up and awesome new character. Okay, stay toned next chapter. One more note… Expect Ginny bashing. I don't like her whatsoever.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Bella gets yet again, another love interest!

Bella Pov

I climbed the stair rope case and followed my brother into the Slytherin common room. "Draco, what do we do now?" I asked him, because really, I was confused. Of course he's been doing this for like six years, and this is only my first. Draco smiled and helped me into the hallway. "We'll go to the Grand Hall of course. We need our breakfast, and then we have to separate. You'll go to your classes, and I'll go to mine." I nodded, because after all, he was right. So guarded by his cronies, Draco led me into the great hall. It was just as beautiful as last night. And filled with just as much food too! Running ahead, I bid Draco a hearty goodbye, and made my way to the Gryffindor table. There was something I needed to do before I went to my regular Slytherin table. After a little bit of searching, I finally found the person I was looking for. He was surrounded by a lot of teenagers just like him, and he looked like he was having a lot of fun with his friends. Whoa, one day and he's already made, one, two, three new friends. Three guesses on who those three friends were. You guessed it. I tapped Jacob's shoulder to get his attention. He turned around and gave me a nice big smile, which I gradually returned. "Hey Jake." I sat down next to him and helped myself to some of his fries. I was starving! Oh hold on a sec, "Hey Ron, Harry, Hermione. I've seen you met Jacob already." I nodded to them and winked. They all nodded but I noticed a strain look on the three of their faces. "Should I be taller?" I asked Jacob. I don't think he knows that I'm a metamorphosis yet, but he will in a second. "What? No Bella your fine. Just really… kiddie looking." He assured me and patted my head. Glaring at him, I grew my body features back to my original form. I grew back to the height I owned when I was in Forks, my hair got way curlier, my lips got fuller, my blond eyelashes curled and grew, and the rest of me adjusted until I looked just a bit older. Just enough to look sixteen I bet. Everyone paying attention to me, even Jacob, dropped their jaws, but I rolled my eyes at them. They should get use to it.

"You should get used to it Jake, I'm a metamorphosis." He nodded, but I could tell he had about no idea whatsoever of what I just said. Hermione leaned forward and touched her finger to my forehead. "Come on Bella! I want to do an experiment. Can you spread your powers so my eyes can glow?" Okay, no idea why she'd want that but okay. "Yeah sure. Hold still." A warm glowing magic inside me spread from my toes to my head. A second later, I felt it leave me and everyone clapped when Hermione's eyes turned round and glowed yellow. "Your welcome." I said and grabbed an apple. "Oh Jacob." Jacob picked up a piece of my silver hair and turned it around. "How does it get this color? And what?" Smiling I shook his hand off. "I'm a Malfoy of course. My whole family looks like this." Then I pointed in the direction of my brother Draco. Jacob nodded, but rolled his eyes at Draco. "Jacob, want to take a walk on the grounds after school?" Jacob nodded and started to ask me all types of questions about magic. Most of them I already knew, but me being evil, pretended I didn't know. Hermione answered his questions like an audio textbook of course, but the topic of school work didn't really stay very long. "Jacob? Did you notice the… leeches are here?" Jacob's bubbly attitude instantly hardened into a glare. "Yeah, I did. You know, I should have known that they'd be here." The Cullen's have obviously heard him, because they all turned towards our table and glared at the back of Jacob's head. Something tells me Jacob was aware of this, because his glare turned into a satisfying smirk. "What do you mean you should have known they'd be here? There's no way you could have realized it." Jacob shrugged and eyed the ceiling. "All good things must have a downfall Bells. It was good enough that I got excepted to a magic boarding school, it got better when I found out you were here," Hermione watched us like we were a soap opera. So being the bigger woman, I ignored her when she whispered to Ron, "Aww. It's so sweet!" "So," Jacob finished dramatically loud, so that all the Cullen's could hear, "The Cullen leaches should be the downfall after all. But and um like, seriously, I'm done eating, Do you want to just take the walk now?" Playing along, I nodded and waved goodbye to Draco.

Grabbing my book bag, I grabbed my things and chased Jacob out the door before Draco could follow us. Outside, the wind was marvelous. It brought the smell of fresh leaves and yummy magic. Or I guess… something like that. My favorite weather was out today. The air was cool and breezy, and the sun was fresh and bright in the sky. As we rounded the grounds outside, a butterfly flew pass my head and almost rested on my nose. But have you ever seen a butterfly up close before? It's gross! "So Jacob? Pretty soon the Cullen's are going to put two and two together. What do you think I should do?" We came to a stop at the black lake. Jacob leaned over the water and stared at his reflection in the water for a while in thought. "Well Bells, let's say that when they do put two and two together, we'll be ready for them. I mean did you see their faces last night? When the pixie smelled you, the expression on her face when she thought you were 'Bella Swan', was priceless." I nodded and looked across the lake. It was still morning, so that early morning chill was still in the air. "So Bella, I have a question for you." I sat down on the cool grass and played with a blade for a second. "What is it?" I asked him. We had about fifteen minutes to catch up together, so we should have fun. Jacob laid down on the soft ground next to me and stared at the sky above us. "So do you normally look like that? Or do you actually look like the five year old you looked like on the train?" Oh. Ha-ha. "Um actually Jake, yes. This is how I look like in real life. Okay my turn. Do you know of anybody in your wizarding family tree?" Jacob shook his head at me and looked up at the sky. "Too bad. Because I don't either." Giggling, I rolled over in the grass. Jacob and I talked about my family a little more. "Listen Jacob; don't take it so serious if Draco insults you. He's very overprotective of me like that. So don't be surprised if he tries to hunt you down to give you a 'talk'." I bent my two fingers at 'talk'. Jacob rolled his eyes again at the mentioning of Draco. "Yeah I kind of noticed. Every time somebody looks at you he glares at them. And as for that talk you mentioned, we already ran into each other."

Jacob casually said that, as if we were talking about the weather. "Wait what?" Did Draco do this last night or something? Because I'm pretty sure he was asleep. "Yeah but it wasn't last night if that's what you were thinking. It was on the train." And then he gripped the sleeves of his Hogwarts robes and pulled them up, revealing a long Slytherin serpent tattoo. "Whoa! Draco did this to you? I'll kill him!" I jumped up and clenched my fists angrily. Jacob took out his wand and whooshed it through the air, like an airplane. "Don't worry about it Bella! It doesn't hurt or anything." Taking a few minutes to collect my bearings, I took deep breaths. "Okay Jacob. Anything else I should know?" Jacob smirked up at me and checked my face carefully for my reaction. "Did you know that Harry likes you?" Yeah that trick isn't going to work on me. I'm a Malfoy, and a total master at keeping a stone cold face. I shrugged my shoulders and stared back at the sun. Taking in the beautiful sunset. I mean, I knew that Harry liked me. But to have a crush on me? This is going so fast but… well Harry is just so… amazing! He is the chosen one, pretty much saves the Wizarding world at least once a year. He could take care of me, financially, physically, and emotionally. He is very handsome and nice but… I'd have to think about it. "Well Bells? Do you like Harry back?" A guilty smile graced my godlike face as I nodded back at my best friend. "Sorry Jacob but, I do." Jacob chuckled at rolled his eyes at me. "Bella it doesn't matter if you like Harry. Just as long as you're happy, I'm happy." Wow, that was way easier than I thought this was going to be. I mean, last time I had a boyfriend, Jacob was trying his hardest to win be over. But sadly, I led him on because I wasn't ready for a relationship, but we're friends so… Wait just a minute! "Hey! Where was this enthusiasm to hand me over to a potential boyfriend when Edward and I were dating?"

"Well isn't it obvious Bella? You have you have the worst choice in your love life! Edward was a blood sucking leech who was over controlling and a stalker. You think I'm just going to hand you over without a second thought? No! I'll take the pale faced geek over bloodsucking leach any day!" A giggle escaped my lips at his statement. "Okay, that's fine I guess. Hey, five minutes till class. What do you have for first period?" Waiting patiently for an answer, I watch him as he dug a large hand into his pockets and fished around for his schedule. "Um yeah. It should be somewhere in my pocket. Oi! Right here." He came up with a wrinkled piece of paper. Smoothing it out, he whistled as he tried to pronounce the words in his head. "I have charms. What about you?" Charms. Oh I love charms. I heard that Professor Flitwick teaches the Charms class in this school. Of course, Daddy told me about how most of the teachers Professor Dumbledore hired, all wack jobs were! But I think that they're all really nice. "Oh no! I have Transfiguration! That's all the way on the eighth floor! Gotta go Jake! I can't climb stairs that fast." Jacob nodded and followed me to the door. When we came to the hallway, we were pleased to see that many of the students were just now filling into the corridors. "Alright bye Jacob!" I yelled over all the common chatting and noise. Kissing him on the cheek, I pulled my wand out and sprinted up the stairs. _Professor McGonagall is going to kill me if I'm late!_

Running as fast as I could, I sprinted right pass my Uncle Snape, but he let me go without a stare down. I wasn't so lucky on the sixth floor though! A red headed ginger girl that looked a little like Ron slammed into me and knocked me onto the floor. Standing over me, she gaped at me fearfully. "Oh my goodness! I am so sorry!" She bended down and helped me up. I nodded but nervously glanced at the clock. "Hi I'm Bella! And your Ron's sister Ginny. Sorry I'm going to be so late! Let's talk in the common room!" She nodded and hurried on to her own class as I sped to mine. With that two second delay I decided to slow down, realizing that Professor McGonagall wouldn't give new students detentions for being late to class on their first day or something. I'll just say that I couldn't find the classroom. But my worries were naught, because when I reached the classroom door, she hadn't even took attendance yet. Looking around for a seat, I settled for one kid that looked friendly enough. I've seen her in the Slytherin common room. So hopefully, she won't eat me alive. "Hi." I said to her, once I got comfortable in the seat next to her. She turned to me and smiled. "Hi, your Draco's little sister right?" Hmm. You know, it seems as if Draco just loves to tell people this. Hopefully, all of the Slytherin's won't remember me as 'Draco's little sister'! "Um yes I am. Bella Malfoy. And you are?" She nodded and blushed a little. "Jenny Parcel." Jenny Parcel, I don't know why she's so embarrassed! The name suits her very well. "Well Jenny, I hope you and I can be really good friends." We shook hands and got to know each other for a while. I tried to pay attention in class. But whenever Professor McGonagall wasn't looking, we were passing notes to each other. I had lots of fun spilling Draco's secrets to my new friend! Can't wait till he finds out! Hey, like I've mentioned before, I'm evil in my own special way.

But soon our fun was caught short because… Professor McGonagall slammed a book down on my desk when I tried to drift off a little. Hey! Not my fault I'm so damn tired! I always feel so drained later own after I sleep with Draco. Not to mention that I instantly jumped up and got ready for the day so fast. Usually, it takes me more than an hour to wake up back at the manor. "Sorry Professor." McGonagall threatened to snap my wand in two if I didn't pay attention next time, so I did my best. This class work was pretty boring, seeing as if Daddy had already trained me for this, but I'm pretty sure this lesson paid off! By the end of class, I could turn a match into a needle pretty quickly. Not like I couldn't get this type right before. "I wonder if Hermione got it right on her first try." I mentioned to Jenny, but she just shrugged her shoulders. Jenny was a little too busy trying to turn her match into a rat to notice me. Ugh, I hate rats! Time flew very fast so before I knew it, it was over. The bell rung and again I rushed out the room. But this time, it was to find Harry. Maybe I should try to confront him about us. But what is there to confront about? We've just met each other and we most likely have strong feelings toward each other! Jeez, romance is hard. Now, if I were Harry Potter, where would I be? Well… my best guess is where danger and trouble can have a clear shot of finding me but that can take hours! I don't have that kind of time! But luckily for me, Harry was just exciting a classroom. Three doors away from the place I was standing too! Awesome! "Harry!" I shouted, but immediately clamped my hand over my mouth in embarrassment. Oh I'm so stupid. Harry jumped and turned towards me in surprise. Taking a deep breath, I waved him over, trying to act nonchalantly, and breathed a long sigh of relief when he didn't laugh at me. "Harry, can we have a little talk? Please?" Harry nodded, but I noticed a nervous expression etching itself upon his face as he neared me. Slowly, bits by bits, the small chance of hope that Jacob was joking when he said that Harry liked me, was fading away.

"Um a walk? Yeah I'll go with you." Harry put an arm around my shoulder and we took a few minutes to walk along the corridors. We had free periods so, we were cool. "So Bella, how do you like Hogwarts so far?" Harry smiled at me and for a minute, I couldn't breathe. I've never really noticed that Harry is very… hot! To free my thoughts and not look like a total idiot in front of my friend, I pinched my side as hard as I could. "Um Hogwarts? Yeah I love it! It's the most wonderful place I've ever been to! I just can't imagine leaving!" Harry laughed and nodded at me. Ooh his laugh was wonderful too. "Yeah I know what you mean. Hogwarts was the first place that I could actually call a home. When I was growing up, I lived with a very bad case of Muggles. They were neglectful, and spiteful, rude and hated my guts." Harry came to a stop outside of a window, overlooking the bright sun. That is… his history just sounds so horrible. "Oh Harry," I moaned in a cute complaining tone and threw a pair of arms around his neck, crushing him to me in a body binding hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so, very sorry for the pathetic life you've been leaving for the pass… sixteen years right?" Okay I hope that wasn't too rude! But it seemed Harry wasn't affected by it. Harry just nodded and hugged me back. I buried my head into Harry's cheek and snuggled him for a second. He was just so warm and fuzzy and… it just fits like a puzzle! Don't make me describe this! "Harry, a certain furry fuzz tail let it slip to me a secret of yours today." I chose my words carefully and flashed a mischievous smile, because I still wasn't entitled to share Jacob's secret with a boy I just met yesterday. I wasn't really sure if I could tell! It's not might secret so… yeah. "Oh yeah? And what secret was that?" Harry joked as he stroked a piece of chrome silver hair, but at his touch it turned a dark shade of chocolate brown.

"Well Harry, Jacob told me…" Okay now how on earth am I supposed to finish that sentence and not burst into flames?! Seriously, I'm about to admit to Harry that I know he has a crush on me! It's embarrassing. "Jacob told you what?" Harry asked, confused at my tongue tied expression. "Harry, Jacob told me that you have a crush on me." I brushed a scarlet red and tried my best to search Harry's face for his reaction. But to my relief, he didn't try to deny it; in fact, I could tell Jacob was telling the truth. Harry smirked and brushed a piece of brown hair behind my ear. "Is it true?" I asked him, because I had to be sure. Harry didn't answer, but I could see his eyes flashing across the different parts of my face. He caught me by surprise. He reached behind me, cupped my lower back, and dragged me to him in a lip bruising kiss. And it was perfect! After the initial surprise of the kiss ended, I respond eagerly to his lips. He spun me around by my arms and slammed me into the wall. He pressed his lips at the base of my neck, and kissed his way up. My breathing came out raspy when he proceeded to suck on a piece of exposed skin, eliciting a groan from me when his tongue flicked out on a pulsing point. Reaching for his head, my fingers outstretched like claws, I ran my fingers through his messy hair, lightly scraping his scalp. He groaned into my mouth as I pressed closer. Wanting to feel… Everything! I couldn't see, hear, or better yet, breathe. It was that good! Harry's soft lips pressed and pushed on mine, which were clearly fighting back. Wait! I pressed my hands to his chest and pushed him back a little. He detached from me and I looked around the hallway for students, panting wildly. No one was there.

He reached for me again but for the first time in ten minutes or whatever, I got my senses back. "No!" I snapped at him, and sat down against the wall so I could breath. Man! That was the best kiss ever! But seriously, we were so close to having sex! In the school hallway! "Do you not like me or something?" Harry raised an eyebrow at me and frowned sadly. Aw come on! "What!" I snapped again. "Um Harry! I do like you, but we have to take this slow." Standing up, I took a few steps towards him and put two hands on his shoulders. Keeping him at arm's length, I gave him a grateful smirk. "You know Harry, I'm very much willing to be with you. But we have to take this slow." Harry nodded, but I frowned when I recognized the expression on his face. It told me that he had no intention of slowing this relationship of ours down **at all**. But what I didn't know at the time was…

Neither did I.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

(A/N: Okay! I'm definitely upping the rating on this story to a M. Anyway there is something rather… unexpected in this

Bella Pov

_At the moment, I was having one of the most beautiful dreams of my fourteen years of life. It involved sunshine, a cool breeze, a lavish four acre house, a bikini, and a martini. It was wonderful! From behind me, I was given the most sensual massage I've ever been given while looking out onto the setting sun, over a beach yard._ _Looking over my back, I saw one of the most handsome faces in my life, and one of my favorites too. Harry James Potter. Looking into his eyes, I frowned once I noticed that the bright emerald green eyes were no longer bright, but my eyes widened as I saw them darken with lust and hunger. Licking my lips, I leaned forward for a kiss, but before I could reach his, a sharp slam into my shoulders knocked me off track. And I was falling… and falling… falling into a dark deep hole. Oh how dark it was! But soon I realized I wasn't falling anymore. In fact, there was one sharp tug on my navel, and I was… awake!_

"Draco!" I moaned at my annoying twat of a brother. The bloody git had hit me on the shoulder to wake me up, on a Saturday! I'd kill him if I didn't love him so much. "No Bella! Wake up! I want to talk about what just happened!" Draco snapped at me, and I instantly jumped up. Draco never snapped at me like that! "What? What on earth was so important that you had to wake me up so violently on my day off?" I irritatingly groaned at the twat. Draco glared at me for a second, but then he let out a cruel laugh, one so scary that I shrunk back. In a pathetic attempt to shield myself, I tried to pull the thin blanket up to my chin. But Draco grabbed it and ripped it off of my chilled body. No one was around to save me if Draco decided to explode, plus… What the Hell did I do?

"**If you think this is violent Bella, wait to you see the aftermath.**" And then Draco turned away from me, glaring at the ceiling. "What did I do?" Draco didn't answer, or even acknowledge my question. Or at least for a second there, I thought he didn't. Well… I knew I was in trouble when he flipped the table. Fresh china smashed against the walls and forever imprinted into my brain as I jumped back. "Don't play innocent Bella! I heard you." Draco screamed at me, and I jumped back at the tension in his tone. He was acting so… mean! "You heard me what Draco? I have absolutely no idea of what you're talking about."

Standing up, I tried to ignore the traitor tears that sprung to my eyes. I could never really take the arguing like this at home either. And what the hell is Draco talking about? My attention turned to Draco when he let out a sharp intake of breath, as if he'd done something wrong. But as fast as he let his guard down, he covered it back up again. "That isn't any of your business. But your little problem is my problem." Draco sat down next to me on the common room couch. Everyone must have cleared out already. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. "Bella," He started, reaching out to me and putting a hand on my ankle. It was the only part he could reach, seeing as if I was sprawled halfway off it. "You do realize you sleep talk. Right?" Silence, silence so loud a pin could be heard dropping someway off in the hallway. At the same time, my face was growing redder than Draco's. But of course my red face was caused by embarrassment, whereas Draco's was caused my anger. Hopefully, I haven't said anything embarrassing.

"I sleep talk?" I feigned innocence feebly. Something tells me that I'm not going to get out of this easy. "Draco Malfoy! Stop bloody yelling at me, it's really getting on my nerves!" Draco glared at me, but it was really… pathetic. There were many bags under his eyes, and they were so tired looking. In fact, Draco's whole demeanor was looking really exhausted and down. "Bella Monroe Malfoy, if you don't shut up right now…" Draco didn't finish, he gasped at the fake tears trailing down my face, not that he knew they were fake. "Wait Bella, I'm sorry." Silently giggling in my head, I sat up and sniffled. "Draco!" I screeched at him, my voice hoarse and cracking a big. "Just tell me what you're so mad about! You don't need to yell at me and embarrass my pride! Or is that what Malfoy's do? Huh!" Draco frowned, ashamed of him. Good, he should be. "You know what Drake? If you're not going to tell me, then I'll just leave." Draco rolled his eyes at me while I stomped to the door. I was halfway out when he shouted at me, "Going to see Potter already? I would've thought that you would have been full after that rendezvous with him last night. You know what? Come back when you feel like being a real Slytherin! Because you're not acting like one!" That was the type of retort that made me freeze in the doorway. My back went rigid, my eyes widened, and my breath hitched in my throat. Oh come on! I mean yes, I did have a hunch that Harry was the reason that Draco was so damn angry, but I was trying to hold on to the unlikely chance that he was thinking about something else. But it was really too good to be true.

"Potter? Potter! Draco you have got to be out of your mind! I don't even like him like that! You're a loser, don't talk to me. I'm mad at you!" And without another world. I threw myself into the crowd of Slytherin's that had just begun flooding into the room. Good thing they didn't hear Draco's little rendition about Harry. Pretty sure I would have been jinxed for even thinking about him, let alone kissing him!

Well, now that I've been banned from the Slytherin room for a while, I'll need to find something to do. So I did the first thing I thought of doing, roaming the halls for potential friends. It took a while, but on the third floor, I saw Ron's little sister. She was alone so what the heck. "Ginny!" I screeched, running forward to meet with her stride. She must have been going to Hogsmeade. Dammit! Draco has all my money! Ginny turned around and upon seeing me, smiled a bright smile that I obviously returned. "What have you been up to red tails?" I said, and she giggled. I didn't like it. Her giggles were way too girly and bright for my taste. "Oh I'm about to go to Hogsmeade, would you like to come Bella?" I weighed the suggestion in my head for a moment. On one hand, I really wanted to go to Hogsmeade, but on the other hand, if I do go I would have to watch Ginny buy lots of things while I'm stuck being bored. Eh, what the heck. "Yeah I'll go. But is there anyone else coming?" Ginny smiled as we passed under the door and walked down the trail to Hogsmeade. It was freezing outside, and just now I realized that Ginny was wearing a lot of warm clothing, where as I was wearing the shortest pair of shorts I owned, a pair of flip flops, and a tight blue t-shirt. Well I wasn't really planning on going outside today! "Um Bella? Are you cold? If so, we can go to the three broomsticks. And yes there are more people. We're meeting Ron, Hermione, and Harry there." Ginny smiled at me again, and gestured loosely to my summer wear. Dang it. "Um yes, Of course we can go. I can't wait!" I exclaimed, jumping up and felt a lot less cold at the prospect of seeing Harry today, at least for a second I did. Because it was now that I noticed the extra twinkle in Ginny's eye when she said Harry's name. Her chin lifted and she got a dreamy kind of gaze. Oh hell no! "Um Ginny, I have a question for you."

We were almost there, I could already tell. But somewhere in between this walk, the wind had picked up again, and I didn't really like it. My legs were stiff, my lips were chapping, and a few more minutes in this weather, and I'm pretty sure I would lose a limb if I didn't get inside within the next five minutes. It was that cold! I didn't notice when Ginny pulled me into a building, and slammed the door close behind me. She must have not heard my question though. "Sorry Bella, the wind was so loud I couldn't hear you." I nodded, and looked around. I wasn't warm yet, but my temperature did rise a few degrees when I spotted Harry a few yards away. Ginny grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me over to their table, seeing as if my legs were frozen shut. "Hey guys, do you know Bella?" Ginny gestured towards me, and everyone murmured yes. Hermione reached over and held my hand, she gasped. "Bella! You're turning blue! Was it really that cold out there? And why aren't you wearing a suit?!" And then everyone reached over and started petting me like a squirrel, saying that I was ridiculous for wearing this to Hogsmeade. Yes in hindsight, I should have changed before leaving but whatever! Pushing everyone away, I leaned back in my chair and sighed. I was on the top right side of the table, meaning that I was the farthest away from Harry. Harry.

Harry was wearing a cute little black coat with a scarf wrapped around his neck. Everyone offered to share their coats but I refused. "I'm fine! Don't worry. It's warmer in here than it is out there anyway. Ginny smiled but excused herself; her boyfriend had just passed by. "Bye Ginny. Let's just talk later." I told her when she tried to get me to come with them. Frowning, she nodded and walked away with Dean Thomas. But I cringed when he threw me a sexy wink. Uh… That's not good. "So, guys, what's going on?" I questioned them. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all laughed and filled me in on what my brother did in their fourth year. Apparently, he was turned into a bouncing ferret by a psycho crazed teacher and… well you must have seen it! You know, this is one of those times when my Slytherin side shows. I figured the best way to entertain myself, was to make a mess! On Ron's other side, was a salt shaker. Standing up, I leaned clear over his lap, given Ron a good view of my… well you know. My hand shot out and gripped his upper thigh to balance myself. Bringing my hand a little too close to his manhood by 'accident'. Slowly, I wrapped my hands around the salt shaker and brought myself back to my original sitting position. (A/N: Isn't Ron dating Hermione now? Oh well!) Once back in my sitting position, I put the salt down, but kept my hand on his thigh. He froze, but Hermione and Harry took no notice Oh well!) Once back in my sitting position, I put the salt down, but kept my hand on his thigh. He froze, but Hermione and Harry took no notice. "Don't be so nervous." I whispered in Ron's ear seductively. He froze.

"Hey Hermione? You don't mind do you? Could I have a little of your salad? Draco took all my money and I'm not allowed to set foot in the common room right now." Harry looked surprised and little angry. 'Are you telling me that the reason you walked here in the coldest weather of the year in shorts and a t shirt, is because your brother kicked you out of the common room?" Harry gawked at me. My hand softly trailed up Ron's pant leg. "Yeah, if I didn't go, the whole house would have kicked my ass! Almost all of them revolve around Draco and if Draco's mad at me, they'll all be mad at me. They call Draco..." I paused and let out a snort. "They call Draco, the Slytherin Ice Prince." (A/N: Ha, I've been trying to get my friends to call me the Slytherin Ice Princess… it isn't really working out so far)

Everyone laughed except for Ron, who was eying me a little hungrily. Maybe… um no. I don't think so. I am many things, but a slut isn't one of them! No….No…No….No… Okay maybe a quickie! (For all you weak stomachers, there should be a lemon soo. I'll warn you when it starts so you could always just skip it) Hermione and Harry started to talk about butter bears, so I turned my head at an angle so I could talk to Ron without them both seeing my face. "Ron? Do you like this?" My hand was blocked by the table cloth, so I could do this without getting caught. He sighed and nodded. A smirk lit across my face as Ron bit back a moan. It was so easy; all I had to do was move a little closer. But I had to remember that there were two people sitting across from us with very good hearing. My hands stroke his manhood through his jeans. Ron started to sweat a little. "Do you like this?" I whispered to him as his steady arousal hardened. Ron whimpered softly and grabbed my hand, trying to pull my hand away. "Bella what are you doing?" Ron whispered to me fiercely. Well as fiercely as he could with a boner. "Don't worry Ron; I know what I'm doing! If you want me to stop, then tell me no." Smirking at him, I waited for the no that I knew would never come. He just sat there and studied me. From my pale silver eyes that were slowly turning dark, my exposed creamy skin, and my hair that looked like silk.

Grinning, I leaned over and played with the buttons on his pants. "Do you want to go somewhere more…? Private?" I told him, and without warning, plunged my hands deep into his pants. Ron grunted but luckily, the other two didn't hear. "Yeah, where do you want to go?" Ron breathed to me softly, because Hermione and Harry were calming down. "Um Ron, I don't really know. You've been here longer than me; I don't really know many places to go. In fact, if Ginny hadn't told me about this place, I wouldn't really be here." Ron's face turned the slightest shade of red when my fingertips brushed his manhood. "Don't worry, I know where." Nodding I took my hands out of his jeans and cleared my throat. "Guys, Ron and I need to go back to Hogwarts. We're going to study." Harry frowned but waved us off. Hermione however, smiled and nodded at Ron. "Good for you Ron. Maybe Bella will be able to actually teach you something. You know, instead of copying off her paper. Bella! Don't let him just copy, he does that all the time!" I nodded and guided Ron to outside. This is going to be good. Sure I feel a little bad about kissing Harry like, just yesterday but hey, it's not like he asked me to be his girlfriend! I'm good.

(Time Skip to Hogwarts: If you don't want to see a major lemon, then skip until you see the bold Lemon ending.)

**(Lemon Start)**

Seeing that no one was in the hall, Ron's grip on my hand tightened as he pulled me through the hallway. "Where are we going Weasley?" I purred teasingly, and ran a free hand down his. "To the room of requirement. You'll see." We were in the hallway on the seventh floor when Ron let go of my hand, and began to pace up and down the hall. At first, I was going to interrupt him and ask him what he was doing, but then a concrete door popped up on the wall, and I squealed. Ron grinned wildly and I marveled at how animalistic it looked. This time, Ron pushed me into the room, and I fell back on a soft couch. On my back, I stood up and watched him stalk in the room. Like an animal after its prey. The door closed behind him. When he was within arm distance, I reached out and stroked his pants again. His cock thrummed within its restraint. "Still Hard Ron? Well I'm glad; I thought it would have taken a little coaxing to get you in here. Seems I was wrong." Leaning forward I pressed my lips to his. Ron's strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I moaned when his crotch brushed mine. Throwing my head back, I moaned loudly, my soft hair brushing down my back. Ron grabbed a fist full of hair and tugged me back up, not fit with waiting. And then, he reattached his lips to mine.

Pure pleasure radiated throughout my body when his tongue teased mine. It swirled around inside my mouth making me arch my back. My head filled with oxygen, and I couldn't think anymore. _Down there_, my pussy overflowed my panties. Wow, I really expected Ron to be **much** worse. A whimper of protest escaped my lips as Ron pulled back. I bit my tongue, trying to taste him. But the throbbing liquid was begging to be released. Ron pushed me off him and laid me down on the couch while he got to work on my shorts. He practically ripped my clothes until I was left standing there in nothing but a bra and panties. Ron licked his lips at what he saw, and pounce on top of me. At the position I was in, it was pretty hot. Ron had both of his legs at my hips, and was leaning over my breasts, trying to decide what to touch first. Shifting my legs under him, I growled at his patient form. I could already think again. "Come on Ron! I'm dying over here!" He chuckled, but obliged to what I was saying. Leaning forward, he attached his lips to my throat and began sucking. Now that felt way better. My stomach tightened ever more then before when Ron's hands moved my underwear to the side. Sucking in a deep breath, I awaited the moment to when he'd actually move out of the kid friendly zone, and get down to business!

He started out a slow motion, testing the waters. His finger danced around my hole as I moaned up at the ceiling. Not paying attention, I gasped when one of his fingers plunged deep into my hole, making me scream out. But then he just played with it, moving his finger in and out only a little bit. He was teasing me, and I loved it! "Ron no!" I yelled out when he tried to pull away, but sighed in relief when he came back. Gripping my ankles, he threw them over his shoulder and positioned his mouth at my entrance. My hands shot out and gripped the couch hard, shaking a little from all the sexual activity. Somewhere in this world, Ron was pulling down my panties slowly. Jerk, what a tease. I couldn't help but gasp when I felt his hot tongue lap at my pussy. He swirled around the entrance in long strides as I struggled to keep my noises to a minimum. "R... Ron! I'm going to come!" But either he didn't hear me, or he didn't care. My hands reach down and gripped the back of his hair. "It feels soo good!" Propping myself up on my elbows, I eyed the sight of Ron drinking my juices. Groaning with pleasure, I threw my head back again.

A shudder racked my body as I writhed under my orgasm. It was warm and creamy, and it was one of the best things I've ever experienced in my life. Ron sat up and wiped his mouth with his hand, grinning wildly at me. "My turn." Is all I said, before I pushed him off and climbed on top of him. In my excitement, I tried to rip of his clothes but frowned when I couldn't get the zipper on his pants off. "Need some help?" Ron offered jokingly, but I shook my head no. "Just shut up so I can concentrate." Finally!, after a full minute I got his stupid jeans off. He should really think about getting looser jeans! Spreading my legs slowly, I began to touch myself without breaking eye contact with him. Ron gawked at me for a moment. But beneath me, I could feel him harden again.

Slowly, my hands trailed from my stomach, to my bra. Stopping to stroke them for a second, I bit my lip. Crossing my arms over my chest, I snapped the button on my bra, even slower than before, I pushed the bra restricting my girls, and dropped it on the floor. Ron licked his lips and marveled at them. Wait a second, now I'm ticked off. I'm like the only one naked here! "Ron take off your clothes!" I snapped and jumped off his lap. While he hurriedly busied himself with the rest of the clothes, I took a second to study the room. "Hey Ron… Is there a bed in here? I think that we would do soo much better with a bed." Ron smirked and nodded towards a door in the back. "Race ya!" I yelled and took off, him in tow. Boy am I in for a night! (Sorry I am just so bored with this lemon thing! It was fun at first but now I'm sleepy. I'll just do another character Pov for the rest of the day.)

Harry Pov

I frowned when Bella ran off with Ron. If you ask me, from the look on their faces, studying was the last thing on their minds. But I'm pretty sure I was just imagining it. Maybe I'm just jealous? "Hermione, want to go somewhere else?" She nodded and gathered her stuff up. While she was doing that, I caught Ginny's eyed across the pub. Ginny didn't give me the same sparks she used to last year. It seems as if all the moments Ginny and I shared, disappeared last night. Ginny waved, but I could only nod. Because Hermione and I have been talking for the last two hours about Bella. And I've come to the only conclusion. I'm falling for Bella Monroe Malfoy. It's the only way. That kiss we shared last night only proves it. That kiss, although I'll admit I haven't had many, was one of the best I had ever had. I wanted to make her happy, but I was so… Confused.

Why would Bella leave with Ron and not me, because I know there're not studying! Before Hermione and I could leave, the door slammed against the wall. And in walked none other than Malfoy who, judging by the look on his face, is looking for his sister. "Potter!" He spit out when he saw me, changed directions and stomped towards us. "What Malfoy?" Malfoy rolled his eyes and stared around the pub, searching for what I'm pretty sure is Bella. "She's not hear Malfoy!" Hermione said to him, and Malfoy turned his cruel eyes on her. "Did I say something to you Mudblood? And what do you mean she's not here?" Hermione picked up her last book and tried to swat him with it. "Shove off Malfoy, Bella left already." But then I thought of the ultimate combat, the thing that woud set him over the edge. "Bella and Ron went to the shrieking shack. You better hurry Malfoy, they both seemed pretty excited to me." Hermione grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the pub before he could start something. But the look on his face was priceless! Of course the whole Bella and Ron thing was a lie but hopefully, I'm not getting any of them in trouble.

But telling from Malfoy's screams inside, yeah, at least one of them are in trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Harry Potter… Regrettably.

Chapter 6: Roses are Red, Violets Are Blue! I made out with Harry, and fucked his best friend too!

The morning came early, too early, in my opinion. Even though I knew I had to get up, my body wouldn't move. It was in such a peaceful state, that my limbs automatically refused to move. My brain was mushy, and I was soo… tired! I could lay here forever if opportunity presented itself. Somewhere through my muddle brain range, I noticed that my body was strewn across Ron's warm bare back, my legs wrapped around his waist. The events from last night bombarded my mind and brought back more strange feelings. Now that I could feel a little more, I registered that a few places of mine felt bruised, man he was rough! Beneath my fingertips, a thrumming motion stirred my blood. Like I said before, complete bliss. Where are my clothes? Lifting my head the slightest inch, my eyes dreamily scanned the room for any sign of my clothes. Well… my shorts and shirt should be by the couch still. But where are my essentials? I could have just used Accio to retrieve my things, but I'm pretty sure that it wouldn't really do me any good. Because I'm pretty sure one, my Ron ripped it last night, and two, my underwear would probably need to be rung out. Lol.

Last night, Ron and I agreed that we should keep our relationship private. You know, right before he fucked me senseless. But still, we should be okay for now.

While trapped in my blissful state of immobilization, I buried my head in Ron's neck. Breathing in his scent, my soft fingers lightly stroked the stretch of skin between his neck and shoulder blade. Humming a soft tune to myself, I thought of what Draco's reaction would be if he could see me now. He'd most likely scream and shout, pull his hair out, and kill us. Eh, I don't really care anymore. But seriously, I should get back to the Slytherin common room before Draco puts an APV out on me. He's really annoying when he gets like that. Looking at Ron's sleeping form once more; I kissed his forehead, and tried to find new clothes.

(Time Skip)

My bare feet padded silently down the hallway as I made my way to the dungeons. I'd managed to find only a few clothes in all the time there. I've used every charm I knew, but all I could manage to conjure up is an oversized boy shirt that barely covered my thighs, and a pair of blue lace panties. I know! It's going to be soo embarrassing walking into the common room. When I was only a few feet from the door, I could hear my brother above all the shouting voices in there. Well actually, there was one voice in particular shouting that caught my attention, my annoying twit of a brother. "Draco!" I shouted, when I dropped down to the floor instead of climbing down. I don't know what's happening! I'm never like this! Draco spun around on his heels at the sound of my voice, but gasped when he saw the clothes I was wearing. What? I'm a girl! "What the hell are you wearing? Were you with Weasley this whole time? You didn't…" Draco turned a bright red and started to mutter things such as using torture curses on me. Meanwhile, everyone in the common stopped what they were doing and stared at us. Uh oh. I noticed the way the muscles in the back of Draco's neck were pulsing, he was going to explode. I didn't deny, instead. I just flipped my hair and flashed him a dirty smirk. Draco's eyebrows flew up to his forehead, and in all the confusion, I realized that the best thing for me to do, would be to RUN! So that's what I did. Turning back the way I came, I flung myself against the ladder and scrambled up it as fast as it could. Once Draco realized what I was doing though, he ran after me. My feet flailed as I struggled to get to the top. Draco caught me before I could reach the top and gripped my ankle furiously. "Draco let go!"

"No! You slept with him! I swear I'll kill him and make you watch! And then, I'm going to kill you! Wait till Father hears about this!" Sometimes, Draco really scares me. "Just let me go Draco! I'm not a little girl anymore! I know exactly what I'm doing!" Then, for desperate measures, I lifted the foot he didn't have and swung it towards him. A short grunt erupted from him when my other foot connected with his face. He fell off the rope ladder and hit the floor with another grunt. "Ha! Take that Malfoy!" I shouted at him, once I climbed off. My joy was short lived when I heard Draco tell someone, "What are you doing just standing there you idiots! Get her! Bring her back!" Leaning over the edge, I stuck my tongue out at him, and ran for my life. Because I have a very good bet on whom he sent after me. My feet slipped against the floor violently as I swerved around the hallway. My butt painfully smacked onto the linoleum floor and stung something terrible. _Ouch!_ Up ahead the hallway there was… Neville! He's one of the kids that were in… Gryffindor! Yeah.

"Neville!" I screamed and ran faster to catch up. If I could only hide in the Gryffindor Common Room, then I'd be safe! "Neville!" Neville, who must have been going there himself, stopped and stared at me in surprise. "Bella? What do need?" Looking over my shoulder, I noticed that Crabbe and Goyle weren't very far away. "Hide me in the common room! Please Neville! They're going to take me back! He's going to kill me!" Neville studied the pleading look on my face for a second before deciding for himself that it was genuine. "Okay! But hurry up. I'll help you." Something tells me by the look he gave me; he noticed that I wasn't wearing pants. Whatever! So off we went, Neville helped me onto the revolving stairs and we bounded towards the Gryffindor door. Huh, bad pun! "Thank you so much!" I told him as he muttered the password to the fat lady. I didn't catch it though, pity. I feel as if I'd want to come back soon.

The door swung open and when I didn't move fast enough, Neville pushed me into it. When we were fully inside, the door slammed shut behind us. Leaving a disgruntled Crabbe and Goyle behind the door. Huh, whatever. Though I wish I could see the reaction on Draco's face when he finds out that I escaped. "Thank you so much Neville! If it wasn't for you, I would have been killed! Literally!" Leaning forward, I pressed a sweet short kiss on Neville's check. He smiled at me as I ran to the girl's dorm room. Maybe Hermione would let me borrow some clothes?

Tiptoeing into the room, I took a look around. There weren't many people here, (Must be getting Food or something), but Hermione was perched upon her desk, scribbling in a pretty blue notebook. "Hey hey!" I snapped at the air, making her jump a little. Is it just me, or have I not seen the Cullen's in a while? Eh, well it doesn't really matter! It's not like I care. "Err… Bella? Why are you in you're…?" She gestured awkwardly to the drab oversized t shirt barely covering my thighs. Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. "That's not important right now. Hey could I borrow a pair of jeans or something?" Hermione raised a curious eyebrow at me and turned towards a dresser that must have been hers. "Why don't you just use your own clothes?"

"Draco tried to murder me a few minutes ago. Neville, my little knight in shining armor, saved me from the treacherous Crabbith and Goyle." Hermione's bushy little eyebrows shot up to her forehead. "Are you saying that Malfoy tried to murder you? As in kill bloody murder? Or was it just a sibling plaything?" Making my way to her dresser, my feet boringly kicked things while I answered her. "Actually Hermione, yes it was bloody murder. The git was jealous of a certain boy I _hung out_ with." My answered only made her more anxious though, and a little suspicious too. My hands plunged into her trunk and came up with the shortest pair of jean shorts I've ever seen. Ugh, muggle clothes. Way too muggle, but it'll do. Throwing a Hogwarts complementary robe over my shoulder, I thanked Hermione and walked out the room. "What should I do now? Well seeing as if Ron is still sleeping, and I can't leave the room or else those goons will get me, maybe I should hang out with Harry! Ooh, I just love to play!

Walking up the stairs quietly, I paused outside the door labeled Fourth years. Taking one last deep breath, I composed myself and attempted to calmly walk in the boys dorm like a civilized young lady. To hell with that! Throwing the door open so hard its hinges rattled, I rushed into the room breathing deeply. Actually, I was getting ready to distract the other guys in case I needed them to leave. But to my amazing sort of luck, Harry was the only one in there. And he was sleeping! Awesome. So slowly, I stalked over to my bed and climbed in beside him. He was so sweet and younger looking whenever he sleeps. Pulling the blankets up to my chest, I leaned towards his ear and whispered a soft, rhythm filled song. Maybe that will give him sweet dreams?

"Harry? If you can hear me, then this is very important." I whispered softly as not to wake him up. Harry didn't jump awake at the sound of my voice like Draco always did, but what surprised me is that Harry's hands groped the air above him. As if he was looking for me. Taking this as a good sign, I stroked a few pieces of hair back and whispered in his ear again. "Harry, I really like you. I mean, really really really like you. But seeing as if our families hate each other. Well taking yours into account, their dead. So seeing as if my family hates you, it's almost impossible to be together. But I want to be with you!" Sighing, I let a tear slip out. **(A/n: Ooh ooh! I'm evil! I just got a great idea! But you'll have to read to find out! Oh and I want you all to review! I can't believe that I have over seven hundred hits, but only five reviews? Now that's just sad!)**

"I want you to be happy." A voice that wasn't mine whispered to me. My body curled into a ball against Harry's side as he threw an arm around my shoulder, just holding me there. "I'm made for you Harry. I can't control my family." Burying my head into his shoulder, I let out a few tears that had been previously held back. A soft hand gently wiped the wet traitor tears off my cheeks. "Why are you crying?" Harry's peaceful voice whispered to me, but I didn't answer. Instead, I curled up to Harry's warmth, just enjoying the beautiful moment for a few seconds. "Harry? Why do you like me? I'm nothing special. Not like Draco anyway." A snort came from beside me and I rolled my eyes. "It's not funny! I'm seriously, Draco's better than me. In more ways than one!" The cocky little bastard!

"Bella, you are better than Draco! You're the one with the better hair, the better friends-" A giggle escaped my lips. A very good joke just came to me now out of nowhere. "Oh of course Sir Harry, but in all fairness, all of Draco's friends are gits. All of mine, well, all of my friends are just brainless." Harry pushed me a little but he was laughing too hard to take it seriously. "So, Bella I just thought of something." Harry told me briskly when he was finished laughing. "What is it?"

"Bella, you told me that your family hates me. Your brother especially, So what if they didn't need to know? At least, for now." Harry spat out the mentioning of my brother, but my mind was somewhere else.

"Ugh… Well you see Harry… That's a very good idea. We could use that! But you see Harry, it's not my whole family you'd have to worry about. It's just my brother. I can sway my parents just fine to like you." A dark look came across his face. "I don't really think so. Your father and I… We don't exactly have a perfect… what's the word I'm looking for? History? Yes, that's the word." Harry rolled his eyes and held me closer. "We'll figure this out Harry. But we can do this in secret, alright. You cannot, and I am serious when I say, "You cannot tell any of your friends either. Not Ron! Not Hermione! Or Jacob, or anyone else you hang out with!"

And with that, I left the room again before he could answer. This week has been filled with so much drama! But then again… I am the one who caused it. Mostly of course. But by doing this I'm not making it any better. Taking out a piece of parchment and a quill, I wrote a letter to Lucius, my Father. Although he doesn't know it, I call him Lucius behind her back.

_Dear Daddy, how are things going at home? You know I got into Slytherin right, I hope you and mommy are proud. Father, Draco is being too overprotective of me, and he's being a righteous git! He says that if I were to keep hanging around my friends, that he will murder me. So there's a very high chance that I might be dead before we come back for Christmas. Remember the doggy I found a few months ago? Have you by any chance found him yet? I've been very lonely without my trusty puppy. So anyway… Is there any way possible that you can send Draco a howler? Oh and you're never going to believe this! I'm in love! I know that it'd be downright stupid to put this in a letter, but when we come back for holiday break, can I bring my new boyfriend to Malfoy Manor? I mean it's only right if you and mama meet him now then during the wedding right? Now before I end this letter, I just want to remind you. Whatever you hear from Draco is a bad rumor. Remember that!_

_With All my Love,_

_Bella Monroe Malfoy _

Smiling, I tucked the letter in my pocket; I'll deliver it later when I'm free to roam the castle. But with Draco about… I don't even want to think about what will happen if he caught me. Besides, I have a whole group of brave dwell the heart Gryffindor's on my side. They could protect me from the other Slytherin's raft, but there is one little problem. Well, make that two. Draco's girlfriend Juliunna and her best friend Hannah. Draco used to date Pansy Parkinson, but he dumped her for Julie. So anyway, back to Hannah and Juliunna. They are like… Two of the evilest people you will ever encounter on this earth! They both belong in a mental asylum! Ooh, I've tried to get them enrolled many times but Draco always got mad at me if I ever mentioned it. Juliunna, I don't know her last name though, loves snakes for a reason. She's a parcel tongue, so she has about a thousand snakes decorating her house. They're not even in cages either! There's this one particular snake, that's about fourteen feet long! Wow, I know that because she's always bragging to her group of prissy pals about her collection. Hannah is like Juliunna's number one follower. She's sometimes annoying, but she's very useful. Or so I've heard Juliunna say a few months ago. One time, I spent the night at Juliunna's house, and I did a little exploring. Let's just say that her house is dedicated to the Dark Arts! There were hundreds of boggart's inside her bedroom! She keeps them as pets! Her and her friends are all crazy! I'll just say that! So if Draco isn't an idiot, he'll send his girlfriend after me. She knows how to get pass anything! Well, I guess I'll just have to wait to find out!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:

Bella Pov

The next morning during lunch wasn't very fun. Well, a while ago, Harry asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him. That's not bad or anything. It's just that, I need money to go to Hogsmeade. So that means that I'll have to find Draco. Yeah, Draco and I aren't exactly on best terms if you know what I mean. **Oh shit**! It's the Cullen's. Right now, I was perched at my seat in the hallway. I had currently been giving myself a pep talk on asking my brother for some gallons. But luckily, they hadn't spotted me yet. But they were about to, so I did the only thing I could think of going at a time like this. I changed back into the cute little six years old I rode in on.

"Hi guys." I cooed at the coven of veggie vamps and sprinted down the hall towards them. "Bellsie!" Rosalie screeched and cuddled me in a head smashing hug._ Brr_… She's like ice.

"Hi Bella." Everyone cheered at me. But just as I was about to excuse myself away, they invited me to walk with them. _I really should ask Draco… _Eh, it's not like I can't do that later. "Edward!" I snapped at the pale faced vamp. He had currently been moping around and staring at the floor. But he snapped his head up when I said his name. Forcing a smile onto his face, he answered me. "Yes Bella?"

"Why are you so sad Edward?" When I asked him this, the rest of the Cullen's exchanged looks. Whatever. "Well Bella. I'm sad because I miss someone back at home very much. I had to leave her behind to keep her safe." Oh, well that's why he left. Well since I don't exactly hate him anymore, I leaned forward and hugged his knees. "Bella wouldn't want you to be sad Edward. She'd want you to move on and meet someone else. And she'd want you to be extra happy. Don't forget that." Stepping back, I looked up at his face and pouted when I saw his expression.

"How did you know her name was Bella?" Edward whispered. And the other Cullen's were studying me closely now. He searched my face for signs that I was lying, but sorry Edward. I know a way to get out of this. "I can read you mind Edward. It's called Occu… Occumalancy… Oh darn! I don't know the word!" I raged cutely at the floor while the Cullen's giggled. Edward had a frustrated expression on his face. He was trying to read my mind.

"You can't get in my mind Edward. I already learned how to block it." Ooh this is just too good! I stared up at the ceiling and let out a loud whistle. I had seen Emmett doing that earlier. "Isn't the ceiling really pretty?" I cooed softly, and the Cullen's just smiled. When I looked at them, their faces were all expressionless. "Well Bella, it was nice seeing you again, but we have to go hunt. We'll see you later, okay?" Jasper told me emotionless.

"Oh that's okay. I have to go find my brother anyway. Bye bye." I called, and then I took off running. On my way to the Great Hall, I was trying not to trip over my now too big for me robes. Once I was in the Great Hall and safely tucked away from the Cullen's icy stare, I went back to my actually age.

"Draco!" I screamed in my brother's ear, and laughed when he jumped. "Hey Harry!" I drawled at my little boo boo bear. Hearing my voice, he looked up and blushed at my obvious flirting. Draco however, glared at me. "Oh calm down Drake. I'm just trying to say hi to my Gryffindork friends. You can't hate me for that." Draco and Blaise smirked into their soup, but Crabbe and Goyle's mind was somewhat occupied.

Wow Bella." Goyle said to me.

"You're pretty." Crabbe smirked at me. Uh… EW. Draco spit out the cup of pumpkin juice he was sipping, and spit it all over the place. "Draco you twit!" I screeched when some of it got all over me. But he ignored me and rounded on Crabbe. "Crabbe, don't you ever say that to my sister again!" Draco raved as he tried to get the pumpkin juice off his robes. "Goyle said it too!" Blaise tattled to Draco, but then he threw me a sexy smirk.

"You too Goyle." Draco finished. Everyone at the Gryffindor table was pointing and laughing at us. Or, at least they were before I stood up on the table and flipped the bird. Silence swept over their table as they hurried to turn around. Bet they weren't expecting that! "Good for you Bella." Draco told me as I sat back down.

"Thanks Drake. Oh and Blaise, I have a question for you." Blaise looked up from his bowl and raised an eyebrow. But only for a second, because next he gave me another dirty smirk. "Of course I'll be your boyfriend." Blaise joked with me, but I wasn't having any of that. Picking up my spoon, I took a deep breath, and chucked it straight at his head. It connected with a sharp _tap_ on his precious little forehead. "Bella Monroe Malfoy!" Blaise screeched at the top of his lungs, causing me to flat out laugh out loud. Every teacher in the Great Hall shushed us. "Sorry." I mouthed to Uncle Snape, who only smiled. He only ever let out smiles for me, because I was his favorite niece.

"So Drakey? How was your day in the wonderful wizarding world of Oz?" Draco eyed me strangely for a minute, before he replied. "You and your stupid muggle crap." Whatever. He's just jealous of my super awesome day. Which… Hasn't really begun yet.

"My day, so far, has been bloody terrible. Harry bloody Potter was being a show off again. Geez, he can't go a whole day without doing that!" Draco stopped his obviously bruised ego when I rolled my eyes. "Bella! Don't do that. You know bloody well that Potter is a show off. You want to know what he did Bella. Huh!" Okay, I'm pretty sure ignoring him won't do anything. So I guess I'll just play along.

"Draco what terrible thing did he do this time? Beat you at potions? Get a higher grade then you in class?" Usually, that's what Draco's definition of selfish is. Oh if he only knew! As he answered, he didn't really seem phased by my words. "Well we were in potions, and we had a contest. The first person to brew the Living Death Potion would win a small flask of Felix luck." Or something likes that. Loser, I can already tell that Harry won.

"And let me guess, you didn't win the tiny bottle of luck?" I gasped in fake horror at my big brother. Draco bought it and nodded. "Don't worry bro! We'll get that weenie little Potter! Besides," I leaned in closer to Draco's ear and whispered just for him. "You don't need a bottle of luck anyway. You're a Malfoy Draco, and one of the best I've ever heard of." Aww. "Thanks Bella." Draco nodded to me and I smiled. "So Bella? Are you still with Potter?" Shaking my head, I yawned tiredly.

"Nah Drake. He's so not my type. So you don't have to worry about being the Uncle to future Potter generations. But you might just be an uncle to some Weasley babies." I giggled as Draco gagged on a piece of carrot. Now that I think about it… Did we use a condom that night…?

…

_**Oh shit!**_

"Just shut up Bella! I don't even want to think about you and that blood traitor together." Oh whatever! "Draco! Just because one of Ron's lots of great aunts decided to marry a muggle, it shouldn't reflect on the rest of the family. Don't hold that against him." Draco scowled, but I could tell that even he knew that it made sense.

"You know Bella, now that I think about it, you're right. I mean, it's not his fault his great Aunt damned herself to a muggle. Alright, I don't know about you other guys, but I'll give him a chance." Draco grumbled in his bowl again, I'm pretty sure he just said that to please me, but I'll take what I can get.

"So on to lighter topics." I drawled out the sentence hastily. I really didn't want to have this bummer mood over our table the whole time. Draco seemed to catch on, because he sat up in his chair straighter. "Well Bella." Draco started, smirking slightly as he toyed with a thick strand of my gorgeous hair. "What do you want for Christmas? It's not really that far away and well, I wanted to get you something special." Draco smiled a real smile and watched me think. For a second, my eyes flickered over to the Gryffindor table, where almost all of my best friends were. "Uh, Earth to Bella!" Draco snapped irritably, and I was physically from my daydream. "Oh! I know exactly what I want!" I squealed like a little girl. I fished around in my purse and came up with a pen, and a piece of paper.

It was a drawing of a locket that I had doodled one morning. It was just so beautiful; I couldn't resist throwing it away. "Wow Bella. You draw really well." I nodded and looked around at the hall. Ooh, here comes an owl. "Drake, it's our family owl. Midnight! And she's carrying… a…"

"Howler." Draco finished and smirked at me, as if it were for me. Oh no! Why would it be for me? I haven't exactly done anything bad lately. Except for fuck a blood traitor. But does that count? But oh how relived I was when the howler dropped into Draco's lap. I swear the whole room went silent as they all turned around to see Draco open his howler. He just stared at it in shock.

"Well Draco? Open it before it explodes." I smirked at him. Everyone was turned toward us in an attempt to hear it. Although they wouldn't really have to try that hard. If Dad sent him it, then it will be a **VERY LOUD AND VERY LONG HOWLER! **Can't wait. So Draco, finally deciding that it would be better to just get it over with, ripped the envelope open and watched it fly towards his face. Then, it was madddddd loud!

Here it goes.

_**Draco Lucius Malfoy! How dare you try to murder your little sister? She leaves the most expensive school in the world, just to be with you, and this is the thanks you give her? When you get home, you'll get another howler in person! Your sister told me that you've been harassing her about her friends? You cannot control your sister. When you get home! Just wait for it! You'll be lucky if we get you anything. Malfoy's stick together. I can't wait till you get home Draco, your losing everything. Your broomstick, your books, your dog, your room everything. For all of next year, you will be sleeping on the couch!**_

Draco's horrified gaze made the whole hall burst out in giggles. The Howler didn't burst into flames, so that means it's not done. I could hear the sound of my Father taking a deep, soothing breath. The kind that would calm him down. But when he began talking again, he was much happier.

_ Oh and Bella darling, I'm very proud of you. You've made your family very proud by getting into Slytherin. We love you so much; we would have still loved you if you've gotten into Hufflepuff._

"No you wouldn't." I mouthed out loud at my father's voice, and the whole hall laughed. Even Draco, although his was way more scared like.

"_So to congratulate you, your mother and I have granted you your wish. You may bring your boyfriend to the Malfoy Manor._

Hell yeah! Woo hoo, as everyone laughed at Draco, I nodded at Harry. He raised his eyebrows and scoffed. Whatever, he's coming to my house! Whether he likes it or not.

The hall was emptying fast, so I grabbed Draco's arm. "Time for class. I have Defense Against The Dark Arts. What do you have?" I asked Draco, when he grabbed his bag. "Care of the Magical Creatures." By the tone of his voice, I had a feeling Draco didn't really like that class. Whatev!

"Can I walk you to Umbridge's class? I can be a little late." I raised an eyebrow at him. I knew the real reason he wanted to walk with me. So that all of my other friends wouldn't approach us. Twat, he's just lucky that he's my twat. When we were just outside my class, I noticed Harry walking outside. I wanted to call him, but I don't think it's a good idea with Draco right beside me. Rolling my eyes, I turned to Draco. "Okay Drake. I'm here. Goodbye and Merry belated Christmas." At the door, where everyone could see us, we hugged and gave each other her cheek kisses.

"Behave." Draco warned me as I stepped into the classroom. Seeing as if we were already halfway in the door, everyone could hear us. I could tell because… The whole class was giggling like crazy. "Draco I'm not a little kid anymore. Now go to class before you get me in trouble." I half begged him when I saw Umbridge watching us. He finally obliged, but I groaned with relief when the door shut behind him. Well I guess I should start sucking up now. "Oh Professor I'm so sorry. My brother actually insisted on walking me to class. He's really protective of me like that." She nodded, and sort of let out a girlish giggle.

"Oh dear don't you worry your pretty little head about it. You and Mr. Malfoy are two of my best students. But I had no idea whatsoever that you two were siblings." When she talked, she had a girly childish vibe to her voice. Icky!

But when she stopped speaking, a low but audible murmur could be heard coming from one of the students in the front. "Well he only brags about it at least like, once a day! Geez, the git can't even spell his own name backwards. He's only the favorite because he's a Slytherin." No one chuckled at the boys joke, because Professor Umbridge did this weird, _Tut tut_ thing. "Now Mr. Cormack, that just won't do will it? Please meet me in my office at eight o'clock tonight for detention. Thank you, and please get back to your work. Thank you Ms. Malfoy, you may take your seat." Usually, like always, I'd sit in the back. But this time, I noticed an empty seat next to a familiar girl, Jenny!

"Jen Jen." I whispered my nick name that I've made up for Jenny. Her small neck snapped up towards the sound of my faint whisper. "Hey Bella." She whispered to me as I took my seat next to her. "Read the note." She passed me a piece of paper. Nodding slightly, I unwrapped the small thing and secretly read the note to myself.

_If you could go back in time, what time period would you choose?_

Hmm… Weird, but eh, that would actually be fun. Oh! I think that I'd want to go back to when my dad was in school. So I took out my pen. And scribbled under her writing.

_I'd go back to when my parents were in school. That must have been about 1965._

Jenny nodded and took out what looked like an old stop watch. "What's that?" I whispered to her, but she didn't hear me. "Touch this." She whispered. And of course, I did. We wrapped our fingers around the small watch, and I watched as she twisted a dial. A small light was now glowing wildly inside our intertwined hands. That light was the last thing I saw before we both blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8:

Bella Pov

A loud whistle awoke me from my stupor. Although it didn't exactly sound like a person whistling, it was more like a… a train. My eyes popped open. "Jenny!" I snapped at the wide and awake girl sitting next to me. "Oh goody. You're finally up." She breathed out, and pulled me into a standing position. "Thanks." I told her, and then I was looking around at our surroundings.

"Uh Jenny? Where are we?" Although I knew exactly where we were. We were at Kings Cross Station. But what I really wanted to know was _why_ we were here. "Oh I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you. Remember back in class when I asked that if you could go back in time, where would you go? Well you told me you wanted to go back to 1965, nice year by the way. Well I have a time turner." She flashed the old stopwatch; well I guess it's a time turner now. In my face.

"Oh well, that explains it. So, do we get on the train or something?" Jenny put the time turner around her neck and nodded. So hand in hand, we bordered the train just as the first group of children came through. "Jenny? Do you do this a lot or something?" I asked her when we got into a compartment. "Yep, but you might just want to be warned. You did the math wrong; your dad didn't start school until 1966. My dad went to school with yours." Jenny explained to me and I groaned.

"Oh damn! Well whatever. Let's just look for my dad." We crawled to the window and looked at the crowding train station. "Hey Bella… What does your dad look like?" Shaking my head, I stared face upon face at all the past people. "My dad? Oh yeah, he sort of kind of looks like those sparkling vampires from Twilight. Really pale skin, snowy blond hair, grey eyes, and lots of swag." Jenny let go of the window ledge and giggled. "So look for a pale vampire with lots of swag? Got it!"

"Swerve!" I yelled out the window, startling some people who were close to the window. Jenny was gazing at a tall blonde man. "That's not my dad. He's supposed to be a kid remember? She nodded and without looking at me spoke. "Here are a few rules. We can interact with people, but we can't let them know who we really are. We cannot change anything! So when we see your dad, don't let him see you." I frowned and stared at the ground. "Oh and Bella, we can only have twenty minutes, so yeah, just wanted to let you know.

Scoffing, I stared out the window and fumed. I was looking forward to seeing the look on his face! "Alright fine! But what if someone were to ask me what house I'm in. What do I say then?"

"Slytherin. Duh." I was going to argue more with her, but just then, the compartment door slid open. Four boys were staring at us in awe. Ugh, get a room! "Hi, can we sit here?" Jenny told them yes and nodded to the seats across from us. I would have told them, but I was pretty confused. One of the boys looked so much like… Harry!

I yelled his name in excitement and threw myself into his arms. "Harry! How did you get here? Do you have a time turner too?" How come everyone has one and I don't? Jenny groaned and pulled me back. Giving me an irritated look, she explained something that had been redder than a tomato. "Bella that's not Harry. He just looks a lot like him." So I stood there, embarrassed far beyond my normal life, and nodded. "I'm soo sorry." I apologized to the boy, but he smirked. It's really weird seeing someone that looks a lot like Harry smirk. It's so unfitting for a shy boy.

"Don't be, there was no harm done. But you did just make my day." He winked at me. Wow. "So what's your names?" Jenny said to the group of boys who were standing there awestruck. "Oh of course, my names James Potter." I squealed a little in my head. This is Harry's dad! "And I'm Remus Lupin." Another handsome boy nodded at us. "I'm Sirius. Sirius Black." He leaned forward and took my hand. Slowly, he raised my hand and pressed his lips to my knuckles. Trying to hide my embarrassing blush, I nodded my head awkwardly. But then I did a double take. "My name is Bella Monroe Malfoy, and this is my friend Jenny Parcel." The guys nodded to themselves and I heard serious whisper, "Even her name is beautiful."

"And I'm Peter Pettigrew." The smallest boy said, and to amuse myself, I winked at him. The guys smirked when Peter squeaked. "You know." I drawled lazily, sliding into one of the seats. "Have you guys ever seen another Malfoy around?" Oh I'm going to be so mad if I got the wrong time period.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all scowled at the floor. I bet my dad wasn't very popular among the other houses. "Yeah, we do." Sirius spoke up first. "He's a bloke too. Lucius Malfoy. Is he your brother or something?" Shaking my head no, I studied James face. Now I get what everyone is always saying! Harry really does look like his dad. They're like a complete carbon copy, not counting the eyes. Harry has the best green eyes, whereas James has a liquid topaz.

James must have noticed me staring, because he looked at me and smirked. "So, who's Harry?" Uh... Is this bad? Looking over my left shoulder, I searched for Jenny to ask her, but she was gone. That sneaky bitch! "Err… Harry's my best friend." The gang of boys all turned to each other and whispered. I could catch snippets of their conversation though. They weren't very good at keeping quiet.

"Dude, she's got to be about sixteen, I'm pretty sure we would have noticed her last year. Sirius said. "I know, and she's really pretty too. We would have seen her in first year." Remus said. "You know? Do you guys think she's a transfer student? It's possible." Peter was definitely the best at whispering.

James shook his head and snuck a glance at me. I pretended to be interested with the people outside. "Maybe, but I can't be too sure. Maybe she and her friend are loners or something? I think she was lying about being Malfoy's sister." They really do look alike." Sirius whispered really loudly. "Maybe? Hey, I would lie if he were my brother. The git would be unbearable."

James spoke up this time. "Well I like her. She's really nice, and pretty too." James sighed dreamily in my direction. Uh, I don't know about that! But before any further conversation could continue, the door swung open again. But this time it was Jenny and… My dad! James stood up and shot at the boy in the door.

"What do you want Malfoy?" He growled at my Father. I was so close to blowing my cover. I almost blurted out, hi dad. But luckily, I was able to keep my mouth shut. My father glared at James. "None of your business Potter! I'm here for the girl." He scowled like a Malfoy and sat down next to me. "And you are?" He asked me when Jenny sat down on his other side. "I'm Bella Monroe Malfoy." His eyes widened with surprise as he looked me over. He took in the Malfoy hair, the grey eyes, and the pale skin, all of it.

"Another Malfoy? Wait, who are your parents?" He asked with as much excitement a Malfoy could muster in public. Behind him, I could see the boys leaning forward so that they could hear our conversation. Jenny clapped her hand to her forehead in irritation and sighed. Oh shit! He just asked me who my parents were. Gotta think got to think got to think. "My parents? Uh… I don't know who my parents were. I was raised in an orphanage my whole life. My parents died shortly after I was born. Don't ask me how, because I don't know." Heh, that was easy! Lying isn't so tough at all.

"Ten Minutes." Jenny called out randomly, and made it look like she was stretching. Wow. Only ten, that's a bummer! "Okay, so Lucius I have a question. If you had a daughter, what would you name her?" Dad raised an eyebrow and looked out of the window. "Well, I have always wanted to have a daughter named Bella. Oh, and a son too. His name would be… Draco. Yeah." Smiling, I looked at the four boys. They had no idea that in forty or so years their lives would be totally shit fucked. "Hey Lupin." I called out to him and he nodded. "Lupin, in forty years, remember the name Bella Monroe Malfoy. Remember!" I nodded and relaxed into my seat again. Hmm… This is soo weird. I feel all hazy now. "Uh… Jenny? How much time do we have left?"

"Now."

"Wait! No!" But it was too late, I heard a loud pop, and then someone was screaming my name. "Bella! Get up!" I jumped up so fast, I heard my bones cracked. Ugh I was so damn stiff. Wait, where am I? Oh hell no!

"It was all a dream! Dammit! It felt so real!" I whined into my pillow. "Bella get up. I'm taking you to Hogsmeade." Draco put his hands behind my head and pulled me back up. "Why are we going to Hogsmeade?"

"Because there's like… two days until Christmas. We're going home tomorrow so I'm buying you your present today." Oh yeah! Smiling, I jumped up and grabbed my things. This is going to be soo fun! Oh, and if we're really lucky, maybe Ron will be there too!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9:

Bella Pov

"Draco, can I ask you a question?" I said while we were on the trail. We were lazily bundled up and on our way to Hogsmead. I could already smell the toasted marshmallows at Hogsmead. "Sure Bella, why not?" Draco smiled at me. I had to go by this slowly; Draco can be a little hard headed.

"What would you do if you found out I was pregnant?" I finished, but I wished I hadn't. Draco stopped in step so fast, I slammed into his back. I stepped back and he whirred around in a spot of anger. "You're Pregnant?!" He roared in anger. I hysterically shook my head no. "No it was just a hypothical question Drake. It was just a question." I assured him and soon enough, he bought my story.

"Okay, sorry for overreacting. Did I scare you?" He asked nicely. "No." I lied. Draco took my hand and led me down the trail further. "So, about your question. What would I do if you were pregnant? Well that depends. Are you fourteen or forty?" He questioned. Uh…

"Fourteen?" I replied, the grip he had on my hand tightened. "Well that's easy Bella; I'd kill both you and Ron. Nah, just kidding. I don't want to spend an eternity in Azkaban. I'd fight Ron, maybe crucio you a bit, and then help you raise the kid." Huh?

"How are you so sure it's Ron?" I asked. "Well that's easy; Ron's the only one you slept with. Am I right?" Draco asked, and I nodded. "So… What do you want for Christmas?" He asked lightly, and I thought of a good joke.

"How about some condoms?"

**(Time Skip- Six hours later.)**

Surprisingly, Draco did give me those… Ahem, condoms I asked for. I guess he thinks that I'm going to do it anyway and I might as well do it safely. I guess. Well anyway, I'm bored; I think I'll go for a walk. I had been sitting against a wall thinking so I just rounded the corner. What? The? Heck? Was that my dad talking to Draco? Better change my appearance. The first thing that popped into my mind was Ginny Weasley. I was so afraid that they were talking about me, that I sprinted down the hall at full speed. But sadly, I caught father's attention anyway.

"Weaslette? I'm sorry to hear about your father's-!" I ran past and rounded the corner. But I was going so fast I accidently slammed into someone. Dang it was Ginny! We both fell back groaned in pain. Ginny, seeing me more clearly now, raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"No Ginny! It's me Bella!" I changed back and breathed a sigh of relief. "Bella why are you pretending to be me?" She questioned and I pointed around the corner. "I have to hide, my dad's here and he's talking with Draco. I think I'm in trouble. Please help me." I begged her, and she agreed. "I'll hide you in my dorm. Come on." She took my hand and led me up a flight of stairs.

"You can stay in my dorm for the end of the night. It's almost bed time anyway." Dang it! Ginny's family is nice; I might just marry her brother for life anyway. Besides, I think I'm falling anyway. "Baulderdash." Ginny spoke clearly, and the fat lady opened up. We both crawled inside and I smiled at the familiar coziness of the Gryffindor room. Hello Lions.

"You can sleep with me tonight Bella." Ooh, kinky. I danced behind Ginny as she led me through the room. "Just let me say goodbye to Cormack and then we'll go up." Ginny assured me, but I shrugged. Doesn't really matter, I'll get back to normal soon enough.

Ginny took me over to Cormack and introduced us. "He Cormack, this is my best friend Bella." Well I wouldn't go that far. "Hi Bella, very nice to meet you." He flirted with me, and I instantly disliked him, what a pig.

**Draco Pov**

Father Bella is just being ridiculous. I think you should take her out of Hogwarts. I pressed the issue farther. But Father just smiled. "Now Draco what's the problem here? Her grades are better than ever, we haven't had an ounce of complaints from any of her teachers, what's wrong?" Oh just wait for it! "She's-"

"Weaslette." Father interrupted me. "I'm sorry to hear about…" He drifted odd when the Weasley girl ran right pass him and around the corner. "Did she just ignore me?" He says, but then shook his head no.

"But seriously dad, Bella had been doing some pretty bad things. From the age of six, she had been apperating to a whole different state. She's been using Glamour powers to make herself older and hang out with teenagers. She dated a vampire for two years!" I yelled, accidently lost control of my voice. But no matter what I said he just smiled.

"Draco's she's fourteen now, not four. Just because you're a little jealous of her accomplishments doesn't mean you can just-"

"She fucked a Weasley." I yelled.

"She had unprotective sex with him., made out with Harry Potter too, and did a whole bunch of other stuff!" I yelled. Father was speechless.

"But Bella doesn't even know what se… Are you serious? Tell me truth." Father said with gritted teeth. "I even have witnesses. A few nights ago she came back with nothing on but a large t shirt. We got into a huge fight and she left the common room with whatever the hell Gryffindor friend she chose. That's why I think she would do better in an all girl's school."

Dad took a deep, loud, and obviously frustrated breath. "It just, doesn't seem like something she'd do." Dad said, and leaned on his cane in shock. "Well are you going to send her away?" I asked, because he didn't say anything for a long time.

"Alright, but I have a better idea. Sending her to an all girl's school would be a slap on the wrist, I'll send her somewhere better." He said.

**Bella Pov**

"Wait, your sending me where?!" I screeched. After dad had unbearably tracked me down to Ginny's dorm, shouted at me, and confiscated my gold card, he told me that I have to live with the Weasley's. "But daddy, that isn't fair!" I stormed for the tenth time, but he wasn't budging as usual.

"Yes it is. You want to be with a Weasley? You want to do unspeakable things with a Weasley? Well I'm sending you there to see what if is to be one. My love for my family has blinded me to the fact that you are a spoiled, manipulative, loose harlot." I gasped at his words. Jerk! Well… They might just be true. I guess I'll never know.

"Bella, you will go to the Weasley's during Christmas break, Easter break, summer break and whatever other breaks there are. Molly Weasley is your new mother and Arthur Weasley is your new father. In three years when you graduate you may be welcomed back as a Malfoy." I grumbled under my breath. He was such a jerk!

"Four years as a Weasley should fix you up. Goodbye Bella Weasley." He said.

I smirked. "Goodbye stranger."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10:

**Bella Pov**

Yeah, remember what dad said about me going on Weasley lifestyle? Well I don't care! In fact, on the day the train ride home, I took Ginny Weasley and Jenny Parcel on my around the world girls night out trip. I stole my gold, platinum, Visa, and my debit card back too. So on a budget of six thousand dollars; I am currently sitting on a first class flight on the way to Forks with my two best friends. Pretty much a good time so far.

"Yes, but I don't understand Bella, why are we going to your friend's house back in Washington for a few hours?" Ginny asked, and I merely laughed at her innocence. "Because Gin, we're going to visit my Uncle, not a friend. He gets very lonely and I don't want him to be alone for so long today. We'll spend a few hours there, and then go somewhere fun!" I assured her, and then Jenny took over.

"Girl's, we have a whole week to have fun, and blow six thousand dollars. So what's the plan?" She mused, and we each took turns having ideas. "Concerts." Jenny said. "Get our hair done." Ginny said. "Disney World." I said.

"Shopping." Ginny squealed. We're definitely doing that!

"Shoes!" Jenny screamed, and I smiled. She gets me.

"Get a record dead." I spit balled, and they both looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Okay, so no. Hey, let's pay VIPs to get into a Justin Bieber Concert, and drown him!" I sang, but Jenny pulled my hair. "No." She mumbled.

"Who's Justin Bieber?" Ginny asked, but I rolled my eyes. "I'll show you later Gin. Anyway, while we're in Forks, we should like totes visit the pack. Their going to be so happy! I sand, but frowned when Ginny asked another stupid question. "Huh? Who's the pack?" She whispered.

"You'll see." Jenny and I said at the same time.

(Time Skip- to Charlie's House)

Well from the minute we got there, it was smooth sailing. Charlie welcomed the three of us inside, gave each of us Christmas presents, it was some of my brand new shoes, and we are currently talking. "So, Bella, where are your friends from? They don't seem to be from around here." Ginny and Jenny looked tongue tied; I don't think that they knew what to say.

"Yeah, there from this high level private school in Scotland. They haven't seen much of anything but London, so I'm taking them on a girl's trip. We have a week off from school so I want a girl's week out." I said, perfectly smooth. Charlie seemed happy with our choices.

"Well I think that's great. Bella, a couple of people up by the reservation has been asking about you." I nodded at him. "Yeah, I already know about that. I'll take the girls up to see them soon, but anyway. How's it been going?" I asked happily. Jenny raised her hand high. "Yeah Jen?" I moaned, she doesn't need to raise her hand!

"I bought a game of Monopoly back at the airport. Let's all bond over it." She hummed happily, pulling the game out of her purse.

"Sure." The rest of us said.

(1 hour later)

Well that only took an hour, and we still have to meet the back! "Okay, bye Charlie, it was nice meeting you." I waved, trying to ignore Ginny's chatter. "Oh, it was nice meeting you both too. Come back soon, and Merry Christmas!" He yelled from the porch. We were climbing back into our rented car.

"Okay Charlie! See you later!" I smiled at him, he was a good Uncle. We speed off with me behind the wheel towards La Push. It would only be about a ten minute ride, so I had to warn them now.

"Okay girls, I have to tell you something important. When you see the boys, don't anger them. Their shape shifting werewolves." Both Jenny and Ginny gasped. "You didn't tell us there were going to be Werewolves!" Ginny squealed, obviously scared. "What! That's why you called them the pack!" Ginny whined.

"Okay, shut up girls! It was just a warning, so don't pick fights! Oh, and don't embarrass me by staring at them. They don't usually wear shirts." Ginny and Jenny looked at each other, confused. "Why? Are they hairy or something?" Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"No Gin, but they do have really hot stuff! SO don't flirt, and don't embarrass me by staring or doing anything like that! Hey Jen, do me a favor." Fishing my phone out of my pocket, I kept my carefully trained on the road.

"What?" She whispered tiredly. "I want you to take my phone and call Sam, then just put it on speaker phone. He's in the contacts." I added. Handing her the phone, I listened to her punch in the buttons. When I could hear it ringing, I turned off the radio.

"Hello?" Sam answered. "Yeah, hi, it's me Bella."

"Hey Bella, you're in town right?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way over to La Push right now, where's the pack?" I put my feet up on the dash board and hummed. I forgot how comfortable it was to be in Forks.

"The old road where you learned how to ride your bike."

"Okay, see you there." I said cheerfully, and Jenny hung up. "Oh yeah, what's a bike?" Ginny asked. "Gin, shut up." I said curtly.

"Okay." She said, and shut up. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Jenny and Ginny were wearing giant hats. Is it really that cold? Driving past all the other houses, I hummed a tune that didn't make sense.

"We're here!" I squealed, and laughed at Jenny and Ginny's nervousness.

(Two hours later, because the author just got called for a doctor's appointment and couldn't be bothered to finish this chapter.)

Two hours later, we were back on the plane to California. Yeah!


End file.
